The Eldar
by JediVana
Summary: "Ónen i-Estel Edain. Ú-chebin Estel anim." Two years after Harry disappears and is presumed dead, a mysterious group arrives at Hogwarts offering help.
1. Arrival

The Eldar

Chapter I:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was at his wits end.

It had been two long years since Harry disappeared from his aunt's house. It had two long years since he had heard from him. Albus was worried, and it had begun to show. He knew he looked like death warmed over, but Voldemort was on the move, so forgive him he wanted the Boy-Who-Lived there to save them all.

Then again for many it was a vain hope that Harry was even still alive. Not long after Petunia Dursley's cryptic message, which Albus had some idea what it meant, his hopes were dashed when both the Weasley's and Granger's disappeared, never to be heard from. The Grangers even left their dentistry work without a word of when they would be back. Not long after that, indisputable evidence was found that told everyone that Harry Potter was in fact dead. Still Dumbledore held out hope and refused to have the Ministry pronounce him legally dead. Many thought that he was off his rocker after that.

Albus was staring at his plate, merely pushing the food around, when it happened. He was so tired that for a moment he thought Voldemort was attacking, but when he looked up he noticed the doors had slammed shut and sealed. That was unusual enough if it weren't for the seven people that had arrived in the great hall. Five were quickly dispatching the Aurors that were stationed at the school while two figures were approaching the Head Table.

All seven were arrayed in deep old-world cloaks; their hoods obscured their features. Their movements were quick, and the Aurors, who had no hand-to-hand combat training, stood no chance against them. Oddly, through it all none of the students were panicking. Sure there was panic in their eyes but they were silent through it all.

The two figures stopped, flanking his seat; the table was between them and the aged professor. They didn't move, but waited until a third figure joined them. At the movement of a hand, the two stepped away and allowed him/her through. The hand was small, the fingers thin. The skin was pale and was only adorned by a single ring. One that Albus thought he recognized but couldn't place because it disappeared so fast.

Albus blinked, and a dagger appeared imbedded in the wood of the table. He noticed belatedly the after shock of everyone around him jumping. The figure said nothing and appeared to be waiting. Albus could see Minerva looking between him and the cloaked mystery wondering what he was going to do.

"Care to explain?" he asked finally with a hint of boredom, like he was talking with a student and not a mystery attacker. Minerva glared at him, but said nothing.

The person muttered something and one of her protectors nodded. He could tell from her voice that she was female, a female and pissed off. "I would actually like to know why you think a handful of Aurors would be enough to defend this school from Voldemort," she said quietly. Albus was dumbfounded, yet she continued. "I mean five of us were able to take care of them in a matter of minutes and yet you sit here and do nothing! You never used to rely on the ministry and here you are –"

"Who are you?"

She lowered her hood and there was an audible gasp. "Your worst nightmare," she said smiling.

The entire hall was stunned. Her hair was dark long and ramrod straight. Her eyes were a dark and dangerous blue but there was potential of being full of life and laughter. Around her head sat a silver circlet that looked centuries old, well beyond her guessed years. The circlet led to her clearly pointed ears. "She's an elf," came a whispered comment that was heard throughout the silent hall. It only sparked countless other whispered conversations.

Over the din, Dumbledore asked, "To what do we owe this honor of your presence, milady?" The obvious respect and good humor in the old headmaster's voice broke the tension.

"We're here to make good on a promise, Headmaster," she answered simply.

"Which one? for there have been many."

"The one pertaining to Hogwarts School and the Wizarding World as a whole." She smiled. "The others will have to wait."

"Indeed." The old headmaster stood his bone creaking showing his age. "According to the old stories, I do believe that you have quarters, do you not?" he asked.

"You remember them well then," she answered. "To answer your question yes, but do not worry we know where they are. There is not need to show us."

"I don't think I could if I tried, milady."

She smiled and waved him off, which he took to mean he could sit again, which he did gratefully. Then she wordlessly led her group from the hall.

"Albus?" Minerva asked softly, her question almost lost to the din that the students were raising.

"Later, Minerva," he said before addressing the students. "All will explained in the morning after I have had time to figure this out myself." That admission had the students talking all the more. "For now, I suggest that you do try to get some rest seemingly as classes do start tomorrow."

Despite the admonition everyone who could turned to Neville asking countless questions as to their visitors. "I don't know all that much except what is said in the old stories," he said after much of his answers left much to be desired. "Though there something about them that sings to my very blood." He sighed. "I don't know. My gran told me the stories when my own parents couldn't. From what I do understand from them is that not many families tell them anymore and many of the stories have been lost." A few of his classmates nodded knowing what he was talking about. But those of half blood linage or less had no idea what they were talking about.

Still little known to them, they were being watched by one of the still cloaked figures. They didn't notice him bolt from the door nor did they notice that Severus Snape, the resident Potions Master, had disappeared.

'Report, Locien?'

'Headmaster Dumbledore intends to explain as much as he can tomorrow morning at breakfast. The students turned to one of their own, I do believe that he was the one that spoke out tonight, for the answers they did not get from the headmaster. He didn't know all that much. As for the Aurors, they are all fine, but you will have a right pissed off Alastor Moody on your case for that well placed punch.'

She smiled. "Thank you." It was for both the unsaid compliment and the report.

"That was a great punch, meleth.'

'And I will give him another if he's not careful.'

…

…

…

A/N: This was just an experiment that has been bugging me for a long time. Tell me if it worth going on (even though I do have most of it written).


	2. Family

Chapter II:

Locien nodded to his brothers who stood at the opposite end of the hall. They nodded back and the prank was on. All they wanted to do was keep the school on its toes, a plan that they went over many times with their ada much to the grief of their naneth.

As if on cue the old headmaster stood and made ready to explain everything to his students, while they made ready their prank. "I am sure you are all wondering about the group that graced our presence at the Welcoming Feast last evening. One of your own guessed correctly. The lady Vayna is indeed an elf. ("Way to go, Neville!") For the benefit of those who did not go up with the old stories, the elves, or Eldar as history has come to call them, were the first to be created for this wonderful world we call Earth. They are immortal, gifted by the powers that be with such a life, yet they have not been seen with mortal eyes in over a century. ("Humph," Estel whispered. Balan elbowed him. "That's what you think.") It is not wise to cross one of the Eldar, for they hold grudges for longer than you live and as you saw last night they are fierce fighters, so tread carefully."

Locien smirked at the headmaster's warning knowing that they were going to have a good laugh after this for he played right into their hands. He nodded and Balan let loose an arrow that embedded itself right above the headmaster's head and promptly exploded into harmless fireworks. "You'd do well to heed the headmaster's warning," Estel said before cackling evilly from the shadows. The student's eyes darted around the hall and Locien stifled the urge to laugh.

"Do not mind the young ones, Albus," Vayna said from the doorway making all eyes turn to her.

Locien, Estel and Balan pulled their hoods down before walking into the light. "Naneth!" Locien said in his best whine. "You ruined it!"

"It's a good thing, too," she answered watching as Professor Sprout helped Flitwick off the floor. "I think you nearly gave Professor Flitwick a heart attack with that arrow." She smiled. "Great shot, by the way, Balan." He smiled at the compliment.

"And who are these fine young…"

"Males?" Vayna supplied smiling. Albus nodded. "You needn't worry about such prejudices with my family, Albus. It is the others who are still stuck in the old days you have to worry about." She laughed herding the boys into a line. "Anyway, these are my ions, sons as it were. Locien." He smiled and bowed in a half mocking way. "Balanidhren." He cringed at his formal name but smiled anyway. "And Estel." He smiled coyly and wouldn't quite meet their eyes. Albus was surprised on how different each of them looked. Locien was blond and pale as if he stayed out of the sun as much as he could with stormy grey eyes and stood at just under two meters. Balanidhren, or Balan as he corrected everyone later, was red headed and tanned with just visible freckles, he stood just a few centimeters taller than Locien. Estel, however, was the most intriguing; he had a jet-black hair that would have been messy if it did not reach to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green that had Albus once again longing for Harry Potter presence. He was also the shortest of the three being several centimeters shorter than Locien. He, however, held an air of power that surprised the headmaster. He knew that Estel was not one to mess with if he got angry. Also, Estel was the only one to have the pointed ears of an elf, which confused the old headmaster.

He caught Vayna's eye and she mouthed later, letting him know that she knew what he was thinking. He nodded and motioned for them to join their breakfast, which she declined. "We have already eaten, but thank you for the invitation." She then herded the boys out the door and the headmaster dismissed the students to go to their classes.

…………………

As the door to their apartment closed behind them the three brothers burst out laughing only to be told off by their naneth. 'The only reason you three are not going to get punished is because all of that was your ada's idea. Honestly! If I didn't know any better, I'd say –'

'I take it, it went well,' a voice interrupted. Vayna felt hand snake their way around her waist and growled in annoyance.

She turned to her husband. 'Your sons nearly gave the Charms Professor a heart attack. You tell me.'

Legolas Greenleaf smirked at his sons and they knew that it was going to blow over. 'I'd say it went very well,' he answered only to get smacked in the shoulder.

'You would say that wouldn't you,' she said before turning back to the three brothers. 'I want you to gather your weapons and go down to the pitch. There isn't much time now that we have revealed ourselves and I want you to be ready. Also, get the girls. They need to train as well.' She noticed Estel's eyes grow dark at that, but decided not to say anything.

'I'll meet the five of you down there,' Legolas said as they left. He then turned to his wife. 'I take it you have some business that you need to take care of?'

She nodded. 'I need to head to the library to see if she left any books for us.' He nodded and she moved to the door. 'Keep an eye on Estel and Rodwen. There is going to be conflict there I know it. It's the old protective spirit he has for her.' Again he nodded and the door closed behind her.

…

…

…

A/N: Okay, Now you know that this is a crossover with the Lord of the Rings. I really hope it is not cliché and all that. I tried hard to not make it like that.

Anyway, you should know now that the double quotation marks are in English (" ") and the single are in elvish (' ').

Now tell me if it is worth my time and yours. Oh, yeah don't get used to the every day updates. I had time so I updated.


	3. Settling In

Chapter III:

Vayna moved among the many old tomes, every once and awhile reaching up and bushing her fingers along the shelf. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew it when she had it.

She knew that the old Librarian was watching her like a hawk, but she wasn't bothered by her. In fact she was comforted but they fact that some one was watching their history so closely. Yet there is a point that it was annoying to have someone watching your every move.

She had smiled sweetly at the woman as she passed her desk. And she had glared at her as Vayna passed. Madam Pince, as she found out later, said nothing yet was always there and Vayna didn't understand why.

Vayna noticed a roped off section of the library and decided that because she didn't find anything in the main library she would try in there. She was about to open the gate when the vulture that was the librarian stopped her. "Just what do you think you are doing?!"

"I do believe that I was just about to look for a book," Vayna answered slowly.

"No student gets into the Restricted Section with out a signed pass," she explained rather quickly and angrily. Vayna got the feeling that the look she was getting scared every student and maybe even professors out of their wits.

Vayna shifted her skirts around her knowing that the woman saw them yet didn't understand what was going on. For a moment the glare lessened but then strengthened ten fold.

Even then it didn't bother her in the slightest. "I assure you, madam, that I have more right to this library than you do." With that she let the speechless woman and entered what she termed the "Restricted Section."

… … … …

'Again!' Legolas shouted to his opponent, a very tired and irritable looking Balan. Balan merely twisted the blade in his hand and took his stance. Legolas raised his own blade and waited for his ion's attack. He didn't have to wait long. Balan charged with practiced ease and with almost perfect balance. It was the almost that Legolas kept exploiting. 'You need to stop favoring your right foot,' Legolas admonished as he once again had Balan on the ground and at sword point. Balan nodded as he panted and Legolas helped him up. Then his ada clamped him on his shoulder. 'Go on up to the apartment and get cleaned up for lunch. No doubt your naneth is already up there.' the boy nodded and Legolas turned his attention to the other four. Locien and Estel were going at it sparring while the two girls looked like there were going through their cooling down exercises. Legolas eyes their magicked practice gear with a critical eye. He didn't like the fact that they looked like a well-placed blow would take their arm off, yet he trusted the twins to not mess this invention up.

The tan over shirt and brown trousers didn't limit their range of motion as they lunged parried and fought their way across the lawn. While the protection spells that were laid into the fabric protected them from the more dangerous of blows. They at this point didn't wear shoes as they got used to the new ground, but at any other time they would have worn soft soled leather boots also in laid with protection spells. All were provided by his distant cousins.

He called to the girls and told them the same thing that he told Balan and they nodded before heading up to the castle. Legolas watched the fight between Estel and Locien and soon realized the fight wasn't merely for training. Estel was pissed off and Legolas had an idea what about.

'You know her spirit, Estel,' Locien tried. 'You wouldn't be able to stop her from fighting anyway.' Estel growled at his brother and made a crazy move that both disarmed him and made him fall on his butt. Estel stood panting for a few moments his blade pointed at Locien's throat. Legolas saw that his eyes were clouded and moved to stop them when Locien motioned for him to stop. 'You needn't worry for her, Otorno (brother). Rodwen is able to take care of herself, regardless of what you may think. You know that she loves you and you love her. There is no need to fear.' Legolas watched as Estel's eyes cleared and he dropped the blade and helped his brother up off the ground.

'Hannon le, Otorno,' Estel whispered. 'For everything.' Locien nodded and handed Estel his sword.

'Come, you two,' Legolas said moving toward them. 'Your naneth is probably waiting for us.' The two nodded before following him up to the castle.

… … … … …

Vayna was amazed that the librarian didn't try to follow her, but was glad that she didn't. She started the same ritual and ran her fingers along the spines of he old books. She could feel the magic emanating from some of the older books. A few called to the darkness in her, the same darkness that resided in all people. She was about a half an hour into her search of the Restricted Section when her finger caught on one particular book. She pulled it from the shelf and ran her hand over the cover relishing the old magic that came from it. The red leather cover bore no title and neither did the spine. But it didn't matter.

Vayna made her way out of the library not even acknowledging Madam Pince as she left. She was almost to their rooms when Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions Master grabbed her arm and pulled her away from prying eyes.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" she exclaimed trying to break his grip.

'He knows you are here, though he may not understand your power, he knows that you are the barrier from him getting his quarry.' Without saying anything else the man disappeared, leaving a stunned she-elf in his wake.

Vayna was going through the motions of making lunch as the rest of her family came through the door. She felt her husband snake his arm around her before he froze and asked, 'What happened?'

'It seems like we were discovered a lot sooner than we hoped,' she answered.

He leaned again the kitchen counter. The apartment that was always set-aside for them came complete with as many rooms as the needed and full kitchen and living areas. 'Who could have told him?'

'I don't think it really matters at this point. We just have to make sure that we stay one step ahead of him.'

Legolas nodded and he started to help her get lunch ready. They were about to put the food on the table when they heard a soft tapping at the window. 'What is that?' she asked him as they made there way to the family room.

'Don't worry, Naneth," Estel called. 'Its only the post."

'Who's it from?'

'Actually its for you and Ada," he said handing over the letter.

'Alright,' she said opening the envelope and reading it over quickly. 'Albus wants to speak to us tonight,' she said to her husband who moved to read over her shoulder.

'He says its important. Do you think he knows something?'

'I doubt it, but we will have to tread carefully.' He nodded and Vayna called to the rest of them. 'Come long, you lot. Lunch is ready.'

…

…

…

…

A/N: There were some major clues in this chapter as to the nature of some of the characters. Read carefully and let me know what you think!


	4. Explanations

Chapter IV:

"He has Lily's eyes, Albus!" Minerva, Transfiguration Professor, exclaimed falling into a chair opposite the headmaster. Currently they were waiting for Vayna and her husband. It was well after dinner and they hadn't seen them there. "Do you think they had anything to do with Harry's disappearance?"

"Honestly, Minerva, your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid." The old headmaster had his suspicions and it had to do with a cryptic message from Harry's Aunt.

_"I don't know where they took the boy, but they did leave a message for you." _

_Albus was on the verge of panic when he had heard that the boy was gone, but he extended his hand to receive whatever message was left for him. It never occurred to him that it was verbal. _

_"They said to tell you this: The ancient oaths need to be fulfilled and you won't find him until he is ready to face you." _

_At first he thought that there must have been some mistake. "_Ready to face him?"_ That didn't even make sense. Albus had not wronged him in any way… unless he knew. Albus' blood froze then in utter terror and he left the house without so much as a good bye. Not that Petunia minded in the least._

Albus shifted in his seat as he waited for his guests. He was about to send for them when there was a nock on the door. Minerva shot up in her seat a half terrified and angry look in her eye. Albus ignored her as he called "Come in!"

"You wished to speak with us, Headmaster?" Legolas asked as he stepped into the room. Vayna was not far behind him.

Minerva suddenly stood and made some lame excuse about grading. "Yes, yes," he answered gesturing to the vacant seats one of which was just occupied. "I wished to speak with you about what you termed as later, milady."

She threw a smirk to her husband. 'Figured as much.'

"What was that?" The headmaster asked.

"Nothing," she answered lightly leaning forward in her seat. "What do you want to know?"

"First off is why do your three sons look so different."

Vayna laughed without humor. "Remind me to collect the money from Elrohir when we see him next." She turned to the headmaster. "Throughout the years many of us have taken to what mortals call a "foster program". Lots of times it's with families with mixed parents, meaning one elf and the other mortal. When the mortal parent dies in many cases the elven parent dies or passes to the Undying Lands because of grief. When an elf love, he or she loves absolutely and even a child would not save them. While most of the time the children are old enough to care for themselves, there is the rare case that they are not. Such is the case of Locien." Vayna looked to her husband to continue.

"Balan is a different case all together," Legolas explained. "His parents are pure bloods who live among us. They fled the wizarding world that they knew because of the evil that you call Voldemort became too much for them. Many in their family were the direct line of fire. Balan is my apprentice, learning our methods of fighting if the need ever arises. He has become like a son to us."

Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, sang softly in the background while the fire crackled merrily. "And what of Estel?"

Vayna settled back in her chair her eyes growing dark. Legolas reached over and took her hand.

"Estel," she started slowly. "… is the son of great friends to us. When we found out that they had been killed while we were away, we set out to find out what happened to their son. We soon found out that he was placed in the care of his mother's sister against the wishes stated in his parents will. If Estel's legal guardian, his godfather, was unable to take care of him then custody was to pass to us. It didn't happen for a long time. He's been with us now for almost three years." She smiled and this time it reached her eyes. "In fact, life has been kind to each of them. Two have girlfriends. Balan's sister, Rodwen, took a liking to Estel. They are betrothed and are planning a wedding. Balan has Amariel and while they are not engaged they are not far behind."

The three sat in silence for a moment listening to the fire. Albus must have called for tea because a house elf, cruel as it was, showed up bearing a tray with a steaming pot and three cups. "Thank you, Blinky." The elf nodded and snapped out. Albus poured them each a cup and passed them out between them.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

Albus sipped from his tea for a moment before answering. "So let me get this straight. Locien is half-elven. Balan is mortal and in fact pure blood. Estel is elven and you are in fact his legal guardians. Estel is engaged and Balan is on the same path."

Vayna and Legolas both smiled. "Sounds about right."

"But what of the rest of your people? I did not realize there was so many of you left."

Vayna took the lead on that explanation. "There isn't. You must understand that when I say years, I mean just that, years. We have watched many civilizations and kingdoms pass."

"And I do believe that your favorite was the Victorian Era," Legolas quipped.

"And yours was the Middle Ages." His face fell but the amusement was still in his eyes.

Albus wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were talking about.

He was about to ask another question when Minerva burst through the door. "I am sorry to interrupt but there is a problem."

"What?"

"We have an intruder."

"I know."

The other three turned to him. "What?!"

"The wards alerted me and I have reason to believe that I should just leave it alone."

…

…

…

…

A/N: And there is chapter four. I should note that when I was going over my written copy of this I realized that some events happen far too fast to be considered real, so that is why its kind of choppy. I am now on track though there have been some changes, like the identity of the intruder. And I do realize that they may seem OOC but that's how they need to be. Deal with it. ;-)

I really hope you enjoyed this and if you notice something that doesn't make sense let me know.

And a note to two reviewers: darn I didn't realize that I was that transparent. (Kidding!) But who are the others?


	5. Traitors

Chapter V:

The castle was quiet as the teachers combed all the rooms, hallways and secret areas that someone could hide. Some realized the eerie resemblance it had to the search for Sirius Black three years previous.

Vayna and Legolas joined in the search helping wherever they could, but as sited by Professor Snape, snidely as many thought, they did not know the lay out of the castle as the Professors did. Instead of arguing they bowed out gracefully and returned to their quarters, only to send out their sons.

Right before the sun was about to peak above the mountaintops, Professors Flitwick and Snape cornered a rat with a silver hand, only to watch as a red light flew past them and hitting it straight in the chest.

"Voldemort should be more careful where he keeps his minions," Locien quipped, a wand in hand twirling between his fingers. "He just might lose them." He was perched atop a near by statue apparently waiting for their quarry to go by. Not long after Estel stepped out of the shadows.

'Locien!' he called much to the confusion of the teachers looking on. 'Do you happen to know where Balan is?'

Locien looked out the window for a moment before answering. 'By the position of the sun, I'd say either training with Ada or in bed about to woken by Ada both for training and not helping us tonight.'

Estel smiled evilly. 'If it's the latter, I hope he uses cold water.'

Locien snickered at that as he vaulted from the statue. They were about to head back to their apartments when Locien remembered the rat. As he turned to find it he came face to face to the professors. "Oh! Good morning, sirs."

"Care to explain all that?" Snape asked the two visitors who were smirking at each other.

"From what point?" Locien countered. He saw the professor's eyes flash but wasn't worried by it.

"About the point that you deemed it necessary to join in the search."

"Well that you will have to take up with my ada and naneth, but I can tell you why the rat is now in your custody." Locien smiled up at the potions master daring him to do something, anything, but he didn't and looked to Estel who was picking the animal up by its tail.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"That, master elf, is an animagus," Flitwick answered.

"Yes and one that we have been searching for almost four years," Snape added reaching for the animal and taking the tail.

"How can you tell?" Estel asked. He could see Locien glaring at him from behind the professors' backs.

"Besides the silver hand?" Snape said smirking at the young elf. Estel glared at him and they were silent for a few moments before they heard heavy footsteps coming their way.

"You found him, Severus?" the headmaster asked breaking into his and Estel impromptu glaring match.

"Yes, Headmaster," he answered turning from the young elf. "Though I am inclined to tell you that it was Locien who incapacitated him."

'Only because we're still here,' he whispered to his brother, who tried his best to hide his laughter.

"Thank you then, Locien," the headmaster said facing the to boys. "May I ask how you found him?"

"You may ask, but I might not answer," Locien retorted earning a jab in the stomach from Estel.

'Be nice,' he admonished.

"Well, thank you again, Locien. Could you tell your parents that we have found the intruder?"

'If only to call them off,' Locien muttered. Estel glared at him.

"Of course, Headmaster. Now if you will excuse us, we have to get back for our morning meal." The headmaster waved them off and they hurried back to their apartment.

… … … … …

'Okay, explain this to me again.' The three brothers and their soon to be wives sat in the library while their parents had the headmaster and his closest confidants to tea. When they first got there they merely sat in silence no doubt imagining the thorough tongue-lashing they were getting.

Not long after one Peter Pettigrew was captured it was made known that Sirius Black was innocent, however, Headmaster Dumbledore had not allowed the Minister of Magic to give him a full pardon. It hadn't even leaked to the press that he was innocent.

'Explain what, Locien?' Amariel asked. The soon to be consort of Balan had gentle features that could harden if angry. Yet her brown eyes had a warmth that rivaled Balan's own mother. Her brown hair flowed like gentle waves down her back almost to her waist. She wore a gown that was reminiscent of the line that she was from. Distressed greens gave way to gold trimming that reminded every elf what line she came from and the woman that fought by their side so long ago.

'Why Dumbledore insists on running everyone's lives,' Locien answer moodily leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on the table.

'Now that's unfair and you know it," Rodwen retorted, pushing his feet from the table making him fall forward and almost hit his head. Rodwen was Estel's betrothed. She had a fierce spirit that only rivaled Estel's. They often fought about her role in the war that often resulted with Estel on his butt and his pride bruised. Her eyes were a warm brown, similar to that of Amariel. Her red hair fell down her back when she wore it down, but it was often up in elegant twists around her head. At that moment she wore a gown that matched Estel's garb, though it was merely to throw people off. The gown was a deep blue accented with silver while the sleeves hid her slight fingers.

'It is not unfair,' Balan said from across Locien. They sat in the deepest part of the library they could at table meant for a study group. Balan sat on the opposite side of Locien with his girlfriend on his right. Estel and Rodwen sat across from Amariel hand in hand. Estel had said little while they waited for Vayna and Legolas to fetch them.

"Dumbledore insists that it is right for the fact that Sirius Black is innocent to be hidden from the world that scorned him. I should think that when Harry Potter returns that –"

"When Harry returns?" a voice asked from behind him.

'You did that on purpose,' Rodwen hissed at him. Locien merely smirked. He knew that the Longbottom heir had stood behind him. That was why he switched into English when he made his assumption.

Locien slowly turned to the young heir. "And you are?"

Neville shifted nervously before answering. "Neville… Neville Longbottom." He stood in silence for a moment again shifting nervously under the watchful gazes of the elvish visitors. "How do you know he will return or that he is even able to?"

Locien stole a glance at Estel and said, "Lets just say I have a good authority that he is alive and well and is just biding his time." Neville smiled nervously.

Amariel stood and pulled Neville into the seat next to her. "Tell you what, how about you come to tea with us some day. I hear you are one of the few who know the old stories. We might be able to fill in some details for you."

Neville's smile broadened all the nervousness gone. "I would like that." After a moment he stood and said. "I really must go because I am late for my next class." All five didn't fail to notice that there was fear in his eyes.

'How much you want to bet that he's late for Potions?' Balan whispered.

'Only Severus Snape instills that kind of fear in his students.' Locien answered, though there was amusement in his eyes.

'Aye, that he does,' Balan responded.

'Was that the Longbottom heir I passed on my way in?' Legolas asked as he came up behind Locien. Locien promptly fell backwards in his chair, hitting the floor with an undignified _THUMP_.

'Aye, Ada, it was.' Estel answered softly, his answer almost lost in the laughter around him.

'What is wrong?' Legolas asked as he pulled Estel away from the rest. The girls had converged on Locien attempting to help him up while Balan laughed heartily from his place at the table.

'Something is changing. I can feel it.' Estel answered as he turned away and made his way out of the library.

Legolas caught Rodwen's eye and she shook her head slowly. She knew something was wrong and they were dealing with it in their own way.

… … … …

Estel slipped from the shadows as he made his way to the traitors cell. He knew that he had to do this. Something was on the air and he needed to know what. He whispered the opening spell and Peter Pettigrew shot up in his cot. "Who's there?" he said loudly.

"You will be silent if you value your miserable life." Estel whispered dangerously leveling his wand against him.

"Who are you?"

Estel knew that the smile he wore scared the man to no end. "The son of those you betrayed."

"You can't be! He's dead!"

"You were sent with a message. What was it?" He inched closer to the quivering man as Peter watched his wand as it came closer to him. "What was it?!"

"It wasn't a message. It was to warn Dumbledore that Lucius Malfoy was going to infiltrate Hogwarts. It was something about getting his son back."

Estel's blood froze in his veins. "When?"

"I don't know! Honestly, I don't know! What is he to you anyway?" Estel's green eyes flashed dangerously and Peter slammed against the wall and knocked unconscious.

"He's my brother," he whispered as he disappeared the sounds of the Aurors footsteps echoing through the hall.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Not really much to say except maybe the disclaimer, which I have failed to do the last chapters. We all know the name of this site.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Danger

Disclaimer: we all know the name of this site.

Chapter VI:

The weeks passed, fast for some but for others it was going at a snails pace. Estel did not tell anyone what he found out but he kept an extra eye out for the one called Malfoy. Fall turned to winter and while Halloween was enjoyable the five truly looked forward to Christmas. Estel had on good authority that Balan was going to propose.

Everyone was blissfully happy. Neville found a family that he didn't know existed. While his grandmother was still alive she knew that Neville needed more then the vain hope that his parents would recover.

Neville was told the old stories that every wizarding child once knew and even some of the familial antics of each and every member of the strange family.

The one thing that they did not tell him was the true reason they were there. They knew they could trust him as Neville Longbottom, but they did not trust those that dwelt around him.

It was early December. Neville had stopped by to say hello before he headed off to his classes. All noticed that through the weeks and months Neville was more relaxed and more at home with where he was in his life and while Professor Snape was still his worst fear, he didn't let it control how he did. Vayna merely smiled at the thought as she said her good days and left her family with Legolas to see Dumbledore. After thoroughly reminding Albus why they were there he promised to keep them apprised on everything he knew and found out about Voldemort's movements. When they received the fire call that morning they knew it wasn't good.

"You wished to speak with us, Albus?" Vayna asked kindly as they sat.

"Yes. It seems that our informant has told me that Voldemort has ordered the death of Peter Pettigrew. While he did not order our spy to do the deed, he deemed it appropriate to inform us. Voldemort said had to do with a wizard's debt to his enemy. Personally I have no idea what he is talking about."

"Is Pettigrew dead?" Legolas asked.

"As far as I know he is not."

"Where is he being held?" Vayna asked.

"A remote location that I don't even know. Not Azkaban I know that."

Vayna sighed knowing that her children would want to know this. "We thank you, Albus, for giving us this information. What do you suppose we should do –"

She was interrupted when a breathless Amariel burst through the door. "Naneth…"

"Amariel, what is it?"

'It's Locien. Lucius is here.'

Vayna and Legolas paid the headmaster no mind as they rushed out of the room for their apartments. They dashed between students and Professors a like as they rushed to get to their family. They found the door open when they got there.

'Locien,' Vayna breathed as she rushed into the family room ready for a fight. Legolas unsheathed a hidden blade that he always kept on his person and followed his wife.

The main family room was trashed, several lamps and furniture thrown about and papers all over the place. They found the unconscious form of Balan near the terrace door but he looked like it was only a bump on the head and he would only have a bad headache when he woke.

They heard a muffled crash and a yell from the upstairs and they quietly made their way to Locien's bedroom. Legolas kicked open the door and they came face to face to Lucius Malfoy holding their son at wand point.

"Don't come any closer!" The older man yelled.

"Ada! Naneth!" Estel exclaimed rushing over to them.

'Estel! Are you all right?" Vayna asked pulling him into a hug.

'I'm fine,' he answered quickly. 'Where are Rodwen and Amariel?'

Before she could answer there was another crash and they turned to see Lucius on the floor with Legolas just pulling Locien into a hug. 'That should teach you to mess with elves,' he muttered. Estel pulled from their hug and rushed to Locien only to start fussing over him, just as Albus, Minerva and amazingly Severus Snape came rushing through the door.

"What happened?"

'Lucius, Naracion,' Vayna answered leading the young elves from the room. Severus paled at the sight of the Death Eater.

"Legolas, what did she say?" Albus asked.

"Only the name of the Attacker." He turned the body over. "Lucius Malfoy. For some reason, he thought that Locien was his son and came after him."

"Draco disappeared during his fourth year and his mother was found dead not long after. No trace was ever found of him and the Ministry presumed him dead. Why--?" Albus was cut off by a groan from the floor. The three professors tensed and reached for their wands but Legolas waved them off.

"There is no need. I paralyzed him."

"What?!" Minerva exclaimed. "If the Ministry finds out –"

"The Ministry can't do a damn thing about it. They have no power over Elven affairs, no matter what laws they pass. He attacked my family and by rights I should have killed him, but I thought that you would want to question him." Legolas glanced over to the door. "I turn him over to you, headmaster," he said before excusing himself.

… … … … … …

'How is he?' Legolas asked as he met his wife at the door.

'Physically he is fine, but he's really shaken up. I moved him into Estel's rooms. Hopefully it will help.'

'He has a right to be distraught. How's Balan?'

'He will be fine; Madame Pomfrey took him to the hospital wing. I believe that Amariel is with him.'

'And Rodwen?'

'With Locien and Estel.'

They ended up in the kitchen and while his wife quietly made tea, which was a ritual whenever someone was feeling down, Legolas thought about what happened. Vayna suddenly slammed the kettle on the counter in an outburst of frustration.

'Meleth?'

'We need to call the others.'

'I was thinking the same thing.' She nodded and gathered the tea things and made her way to Estel's rooms with her husband in tow. They found Locien sleeping and Estel and Rodwen talking quietly and sitting in the window seat. They looked up and smiled as Vayna set the tea tray on the bedside table. She pulled the couple in a hug as Legolas checked on Locien.

'What is the headmaster going to do with him?' Rodwen asked.

'Your ada said that he told them that they might want to question him about Voldemort,' she answered. 'Whether they will or not is up to them.'

The pair nodded as Legolas appeared next to her. 'How was he with you?'

'He said he was fine but I could tell he wasn't. He fell asleep soon after left, Naneth, and he hasn't moved since.'

Vayna nodded. 'Just keep an eye on him and take care of him.' She turned to her husband. 'I'm going to check on Balan and Amariel. He nodded as he moved to sit in the chair near the window. 'Drink your tea and when Locien wakes make him drink as well. It will help. I will return shortly.'

The students avoided her as she made her way to the hospital wing. When she opened the door she saw Amariel holding Balan's hand and whispering softly to him. 'He's sleeping now,' she said as Vayna walked up beside her. 'He didn't have a concussion so there is no lasting injury except for the bruise on his head.'

'Its good news,' Vayna said softly so as not to wake him.

'Is Locien all right?'

'He will be fine. There was no injury, but mentally it may take a while for him to get over this.'

'That is to be expected,' Amariel said ever the scholar. 'It was his father.'

'Lucius Malfoy may have sired him, but he was no father to him.' Vayna paused. 'Amariel, what exactly happened?'

'We stayed in the apartment after you left, finishing breakfast and debating what you do today. We were about to head down to the library and meet Neville to help him a bit with his homework and just talk, when a nock sounded at the door. Estel stood getting it and we thought that it was either a professor looking for you or Naracion.'

'Naracion has the password,' Vayna pointed out.

Amariel nodded. 'We realize that now, but Estel opened the door and Lucius burst in dazing Estel. Balan was the next to get up but he was just banished and hit the wall. Estel told Rodwen and I to go and get help and we did once the door was clear. Rodwen went for Naracion and I went for Albus's office just to cover both. Lucius attacked Locien, but that all I know because we ran.' Amariel seemed on the verge of tears as she ran her fingers over Balan hand.

'Peace, Amariel. You did well.' Vayna said smiling. 'Balan is blessed to have you in his life and don't you dare think otherwise.'

She smiled and Vayna stood. 'I had better get back. I am sure Albus has some questions.' She stopped and turned to her almost at the door. 'Stay with him. If the nurse gives you any trouble, just tell her that I said it was all right. If she still give you trouble tell her to talk with me.' Vayna watched as Amariel nodded and climbed into the bed next to him.

…

…

…

…

A/N: Another chapter done. I am once again going to extend some things because I don't like how fast everything happened in my original manuscript.

Anyway, I must admit people are liking this more than I thought they would. Though, I have to say "Only four reviews?!" Okay that is my rant for this chapter.

Concerning Locien: well, I'll leave that alone. Hopefully someone will pick up on it.

Till next time!

Vana


	7. The Past

Disclaimer: We all know the name of this site.

Chapter VII:

The elves had hidden their only remaining homeland from the prying eyes of mortals for many thousands of years. They watched over their younger kin as best they could, fighting in their many conflicts and watching over the families of their most precious friends.

It was when they heard of the death of James and Lily Potter that they chose to take a more direct action when it came to protection. Voldemort was a threat to every living being on the planet not only the magical people of England.

Each was brought to Imladris in secret and alone, save for Balan and his sister Rodwen. Each was trained in secret honing the gifts given by their bloodlines. They had little to no contact with the others until that fateful day.

Amariel had woken early. The sun had barely risen over the high mountaintops. She sighed as she chose her gown for the day. It had been close to two years since she and her parents had been brought here. They had left their dental practice without a word and she didn't know what they were going to do if they ever went back.

Amariel pulled out a forest green gown and quickly did the buttons up with practiced ease. She was to meet her caretaker Elladan for breakfast and then training in archery and swordplay. At first she didn't understand why she was chosen but as time went on she started learning old magic and she understood. She was training for the war against Voldemort. When asked the kindly elf told her out right, though it didn't total quell the questions. Was she the only training? If she wasn't, where were the others? Better yet, where was Harry?

'Mae govannen, Amariel,' Elladan said as he sat next to her at breakfast. The people had taken to calling her that and she knew that it was only the elvish translation if her given name. 'How did you sleep?'

'Very well, Elladan,' she answered. While she often had difficulties with the language, she was inquisitive and a quick study. 'You?'

'Soundly,' he answered. 'I have some issues at the main house that I have to deal with this morning and if you promise not to hurt yourself…' she took a sideways glance at him at that. '… then I will leave you to your exercises. Is that all right?'

Imladris, even if it was just a portion of what it was in the old days, it still held much of its grandeur. There were several different homes around the valley while there was the main house. She had stayed there for a few days while they got her settled in.

She nodded and he smiled at him before they finished their meal in general silence. They did not talk all that much even during training. They were comfortable in their silence and it suited them.

Elladan eventually excused himself and she watched him walk from the hall wondering what could be going on. It was very rare that she was left on her own and it had never happened that she was left on her own to sword train. Other times he merely left a note and books on her desk for her to study from.

She finished her own breakfast and retreated to the courtyard. She nodded to her mother who sat reading in the shade of one of the many ancient trees that filled the valley and headed to the armory. She picked the blunt sword that she used for training and headed out into the middle of the courtyard. She took her stance and slowly went through the movement that now seemed ingrained in her memory. She went through this over and over each time gaining more speed. She could feel the sweat pouring off of her and she took a sharp turn and almost dropped her blade as it was stopped by another. She stared into the bright blue eyes of a man. He had dark red hair that fell to his shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He seemed familiar in some way, but this world changed people so much that if she had seen her own mother in a large group of people she wouldn't have recognized her.

'You have some skill with blade,' he said simply.

She disentangled her blade from his and held her stance her blade at his throat for a moment before dropping it. 'The women of my county learned long ago that those without blades can still die upon them.' She moved quickly from him and sheathed the blade before turning back to him. 'Forgive me, my lord. It has been a long time I have the company of someone other than my parents and Lord Elladan. It has made me bitter.'

'There is nothing to forgive for I have been the same save for my master, Lord Legolas Thranduilion.'

Amariel felt her eyes widen. 'I have read about him. He was one of the nine walkers. It is a great honor to be apprenticed to him.'

The man nodded and smiled at her. 'Forgive me but I don't think we have been introduced. I am Balanidhren. Balan for short.' He took her hand in the old world fashion and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled and bowed. 'I am Amariel.'

His smile broadened. 'Amariel. Certainly a beautiful name to compliment a beautiful girl.' If it had been only a year before she would have rolled her eyes at such a compliment, now she thought it sweet.

'Do you care to come in for some tea?' she asked, totally obvious to her mother watching them.

'It is nearly lunch but I would love to.'

They didn't notice her parents or their guardians as they left the courtyard.

… … … … …

As they watched the younglings leave Amariel's parents approached the two elven lords.

'The time is near at hand. The wizarding world falls more and more into chaos. We need to return soon or Vayna fears it may be too late,' Legolas said after knowing the two were out of earshot.

'When will you return?' Amariel's mother asked.

'In a months time,' Legolas answered. 'It will give the younglings chance to get know each other again.'

'Was it necessary to keep them apart like that?' Amariel's father asked.

Legolas sighed. 'It was needed,' he said simply before heading into the house. The elven lord found the two laughing and sharing stories over several cups of tea. He coughed to catch their attention and they looked up. 'You, Amariel, are invited to spend the next month at the main house,' he said before motioning for Balan to follow him.

Balan said a quick goodbye to Amariel before following. He paused for a moment at the door and watched her gather the dishes before he was called by his master. He sighed happily before following.

… … … … …

Locien Galad kicked forward and barely made a connection with his foot against his opponent. His opponent instead took hold of his foot and twisted making him fall face forward into the grass. He stilled for a moment and then slapped the ground before his opponent let him up. He stood and turned to see his brother Estel whipping the sweat from his face with a towel in one hand and a proffered towel clutched in his other hand. Locien took it, whipping the sweat form his face and neck.

'Either I am getting better or you are having an off day,' Estel said smiling.

'Off day,' Locien answered letting his body fall back onto the bench. Estel looked at him concerned. 'I didn't sleep well last night, but don't bother asking, I already talked to Naneth about it.'

Estel nodded as he leaned against the bench and drinking in the sunlight that came through the trees.

'I saw ada leave with his apprentice earlier,' Locien said after a moment. Despite them not knowing their ada's apprentice they knew that he existed. 'What do you think is going on?'

'Could be any number of things,' Estel answered. 'But I have a feeling that we will be returning soon.'

Locien turned so that he was lying on his side. 'Who were you? Before you came here I mean?'

Estel sighed but was saved from answering with Vayna Galad entered the courtyard. Almost two years before Vayna and her husband, using their mortal aliases, adopted Locien and saved him from the clutches of Voldemort. He had all but forgotten his life before he started living with them because it was not worth remembering. It was far too horrible for someone so young to go through. Locien still had nightmares every few months about it.

Estel on the other hand was under guardianship of Vayna and Legolas. His parents had died when he was a baby but they were only able to claim guardianship eight months after Locien. They had become close and were practically brothers. What Locien didn't know is that Estel was forbidden from telling anyone who he really was until the time was right. That would be right before they returned to the wizarding world.

The two of them lived at the Main house with their Naneth and Ada. Legolas' apprentice Balan lived with his family in the manor house that was near the main house. Balan's sister lived there as well and her and Estel had been dating for just under a year. Estel had just proposed the week before much to the surprise and annoyance of Balan but to the happiness of everyone else. Apparently Vayna was planning an engagement party for them before they left for home, or England. Estel wasn't sure if England was his home anymore. He had found peace among the elves, peace he never got while in England.

The two brothers followed their naneth into the dinning hall and sat for the midday meal. They sat in relative silence just enjoying the meal when Legolas walked in and quickly whispered in Vayna's ear. She nodded before standing and left the two without an explanation.

Estel stood slowly. 'Something is going on…' Locien was about to respond about the obviousness of that statement when the door to the dinning hall burst open. Through the open door walked Rodwen, Legolas' apprentice and a third person, a girl with brown hair and though Estel knew instantly who she was he waited to hear her elvish name. Estel then realized that the time was almost at hand. The only reason that the five of them would be reunited was they were going back.

'Ah, Estel! Locien! Good to see you are still here!' Legolas said. 'May I introduce Balanidhren and Amariel. They are guests in the Last Homely House.' The boy stood and bowed while their companions returned it. It was then that Estel was nearly bowled over by a girl with bright red hair.

Estel steadied himself and hugged her back before pulling her into a kiss. He heard Balan growl lowly but paid him no mind as Legolas explained to Amariel their relationship.

They soon retired to the study where Legolas and Vayna, who they found there, explained what was going on.

'The situation in the wizarding world is growing dire,' Legolas said leaning back in his seat. The other six were arranged in various chairs and lounges around the room. 'The Minister is failing to protect his citizens and Dumbledore is losing hope. Ever since Harry Potter disappeared the attacks have only gotten worse and Voldemort seems to think that he now has free rein. It is time to return.'

'But, my lord, if Harry Potter is dead as they say, what hope do they have?' Amariel asked from her place next to Balan.

Estel smirked, a skill he learned and perfect with help from Locien. 'What makes you think he is dead, Hermione?' he asked. She turned to him and the fog seemed to lift from her eyes. Legolas, Vayna, Rodwen, who learned the truth from Estel at the permission of Vayna, and Estel watched each of them carefully.

'H-Harry?' she said slowly. He merely nodded.

'What the hell?!'

…

…

…

…

A/N: I didn't want to go back to the manuscript because the last chapter was really weak in my opinion. So I didn't have any ideas as to go to the future, so I decided to go to the past. The questions that this chapter gives will be answered as people realize who the mystery helpers really are. I hope you enjoyed this!

Always,

Vàna


	8. Changes

Disclaimer: We all the name of this site.

Chapter VIII:

The candle flickered in the early winter darkness. The handmade paper crinkled under her hand as she turned yet another page. She had been searching the large tome ever since it caught her finger three months ago. The text was simple. It was a history of their people reaching down through the ages. The print was tiny and the pages large, but she still couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. She was reading through their time among the Roman Empire and the time of King Arthur, when it hit her. She immediately turned to the very last page of the text and read the very last lines and it all made sense.

_Heed my warning, my people; there will come a time when the destructions of our younger kin will mean the destruction of us all. You must help them if you are to make it home and to final peace and rest. I go now to find my own peace with the man that I love. Know, my people, that no matter we will find the peace for which our blood calls. Namarie._

'She died…' she whispered into the darkness.

… … … … …

Estel knew something was not entirely right when he walked into the Great Hall that morning. Then again he knew that it wasn't entirely normal that he could hear a pin drop when the room was full of students. He soon realized that it had nothing to do with him but the men that sat at the head table. He sat at the table that had been set-aside for them when they chose to eat to eat with the rest of the school. That morning their parents had set out for home to bring the rest of their group to Hogwarts. Legolas had sent a letter home the month before and they had received the answer just the night before. However they didn't want the headmaster to know that they were gone, so if he asked then they had asked the five younglings to spend the day with their hosts so that they could be alone.

Without a word Locien pushed the newspaper over to him and as Estel looked over the headline his gaze shot up to the two men at the head table. He could feel the anger starting to boil as the headmaster lock his gaze and held on. Estel didn't' know what he was trying to say but as soon as he felt the soothing hand of Rodwen on his arm, he shot up and left the hall without so much as eating a bite of food.

He didn't know where he was going but as soon as he felt the anger wane he leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down. He knew the faces of the two new comers. And while their faces were a welcomed site it seemed that the headmaster had a different idea on how they would affect him. It seemed that the old headmaster had his suspicions and he was acting upon them.

… … … … …

When Sirius Black and Remus Lupin first heard the headmaster assumptions they were ready to commit him, but then they heard Pettigrew's account of his attack while in prison they started to believe yet had doubts. While Pettigrew didn't believe it and the other two had doubts, Albus didn't.

Estel Galad, elf, was in fact Harry Potter, human and their wayward savior.

But now Albus wanted to know what kind of magic could transform him to look like he did. Albus knew that Harry was human and just human. It had to be some sort of potion because he held no hint of a glamour spell. As Albus watched the boy leave the hall, he thought about the methods he could use to remove the spell. He would have to talk to Severus about it when he got the chance.

… … … …

When Severus saw the headline he very near spit the morning Pumpkin juice across the table. He instead swallowed the drink, glared at the headmaster and moved from the hall in search of the boy. He knew from the looks on his companions' faces that he had left shortly before Severus arrived and he didn't not leave happy.

Severus knew what was going to happen next. Albus didn't understand the nature of the nature of the boy's change and he would ask the potions master for a cure for whatever spell was placed upon him. A spell that could not be reversed no matter the headmaster's wish.

Severus found the boy sitting against the wall facing what all the professors knew to be the Room of Requirement. However the room was not open and it seemed that the boy didn't know about the magical wall before him.

'He is not going to control me,' the boy whispered.

Severus jumped at that not realizing the boy knew that he was there. 'He doesn't understand our ways. He thinks the change is merely a spell and until he understands, he will try to break it.'

Estel nodded. 'Then I will reveal myself in my own way. When that happens he will not be able to assert control over me; the people won't let him.'

Severus nodded. 'Then I will suggest the ball he announced this morning. It will be the most public and he will be less likely to try anything.'

'Then I will tell my family.' Estel smiled. 'Thank you, Naracion, for everything.'

Severus returned the smile but didn't say anything and he watched the boy turned elf as he walked away wondering what was going to happen.

… … … … …

Estel kneeled at the end of his bed and opened the trunk. On the very top sat the ancient sword Anduril passed down from generation to generation until it fell into his, at least at first, unwilling hands, underneath laid his formal wear. As worn by his ancestors, it only waited for the heir to reveal himself.

He stared at the emblem of his house until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'He has made his move then?'

'Not yet,' Estel answered as he turned and pulled Rodwen into a hug. 'I am going to make the first move.'

'Then we will be ready.'

…

…

…

…

A/N: I really had trouble with the chapter because this was just a filler chapter. I think I went through three different versions until this one came out.

I hope you like this.


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: We all know the name of this site. Do you think any of us owns this stuff?

Chapter IX:

The term for Hogwarts ended quietly and while normally most of the student population heads home for the Christmas holiday, many chose to stay. In the headmaster's infinite wisdom, he organized a "La Balle Masque" as a way of fostering good relations with their visitors.

Instead, Estel used it as a method of putting the old headmaster in his place.

Him, along with the rest of his family, chose to dress as the people they represented. Estel and Rodwen donned the ancient clothing that f their ancestors. Estel in the uniform of Aragorn, High King of Gondor and Rodwen in a gown once worn by Arwen, Queen of Gondor. It had been so well preserved by those that stayed that it looked almost brand new. Balan and Amariel chose to go as Faramir and Éowyn, steward of the throne of Gondor and shield maiden of Rohan respectfully. Locien merely went as a long passed elf. Though he wouldn't admit it, he secretly chose to go as Haldir, great friend to the fellowship and protector of the Goldenwood, the people from which he was descended.

Legolas and Vayna did not return from Imladris until two days before the ball. And while the headmaster didn't know it they returned with their full party. While Amariel's parents would stay in their rooms, for they had never seen Hogwarts and would draw far too much attention to themselves, the rest would attend the ball disguised as the ball permitted. Much of their hair was changed for that much red hair would tip the headmaster off. Each went as different people from varying cultures. Though only the twins, Elladan and Elrohir dared to go as they were, that is as elves. Vayna when she heard of the headmaster's deception enlisted the help of their operatives that were stationed inside the order.

Horthien and Limdur watched the headmaster carefully that night to make sure that he didn't try anything stupid because he hadn't tried anything from the time that Naracion warned Estel.

They would start as going as invited guests of the headmaster since Pettigrew had been found dead in his locked jail cell and Sirius had been set free. They would be noticeable and visible for most of the night but right before Estel would implement his plan they would change into costumes provided by Legolas and Vayna. The costumes would signify where their loyalty truly lied, with Estel and the Telcontar line and not with Dumbledore.

Naracion would be the snarky man that he always was unless he was needed, but he of all people needed to keep up appearances for the two masters he served. He only hoped for the end of the war so he could find the peace and quiet he longed for.

The night of the ball there was no nervousness in Estel's eyes, so unlike his natural state. There was merely determination. A determination that made the rest nervous, however little it was.

Balan and Amariel would descend the stairs first if merely to throw everyone off. Locien would go second and wait at the bottom of the stairs for Estel and Rodwen to plant the seed. The rest of their group would already be in the hall among the students to avoid suspicion. Then Estel and Rodwen would descend the stairs, a picture of the house they were born from.

Estel wore uniform worn by Aragorn Elessar, his ancestor. The blue leather overcoat bore the emblem of the Telcontar House, The seven stars, seven stones and one white tree. Around his waist sat Anduril safely set in its scabbard. By his side floated Rodwen. She wore a long flowing blue gown with red accenting her neck and the bell sleeves. Gold bordered the fabric completing the picture of the once regal form of Arwen Undomiel. Her hair was temporally dyed dark to put the finishing touch on the costume.

From the bottom of the grand staircase Locien stood waiting for his cue. When the nod came he loudly said, "I thought this was a costume ball!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Galad?" Professor McGonagall asked. It always annoyed him that she called him that.

Locien smirked. They were falling right into their hands. "Tis simple, Professor. What Estel is wearing is more of formal wear for the royal line if it were still in power." Instead of waiting for their answer he turned and went into the hall and the ball. Estel didn't even acknowledge the two professors, just kept walking. The two professors stood gaping after them.

"Is something the matter, Albus?" A voice asked behind them and they turned back to see the Lady Vayna and Lord Legolas standing on the last step smiling at them. Then they had reason to gape again. Vayna stood in a gown of blood red black velvet accented in gold. Her hair fell around her shoulders in dark waves. She wore not jewelry or a circlet yet had a simple and breath taking beauty. Legolas wore a black tunic that was accented in gold. Hi blond hair was pulled back while his bright blue eyes were alive with mischief, which the headmaster mistook to be harmless. Vayna continued despite their silence. "For if there is nothing wrong, then there is a wonderful ball that we were invited to and we are missing." She smirked and they left he headmaster sputtering.

"Albus?" Minerva asked. "What is going on?"

The old headmaster shook his head. "I don not know, but I don't like it."

… … … … …

Estel, Rodwen and Locien stood next to the punch bowl watching Vayna and Legolas waltz around the room. Balan and Amariel had disappeared into the crowd of people laughing and talking with whom Estel took to be his brothers. The song changed into a lively beat and Locien asked Rodwen for a dance which she gladly accepted. Estel watched as they glided gracefully across the floor briefly passing Balan and Amariel who had chosen to dance.

"I would be careful with him, young prince," someone said next to him. Estel couldn't tell who it was underneath the mask. "He looks like the type to steal a girl like her."

"I would trust Locien with my life. I am able to trust him with Rodwen," Estel said wistfully still watching them.

"Well said," the stranger responded. "Then again, Neurion trusted me with Indilwen. I still don't know if it was a good thing."

Estel brightened at the sound of his parents' names. "Limdur?"

"In the flesh!" Estel wanted to hug his godfather but it would draw too much attention to him.

"How are you?"

"I am very well now that I have been set free." Estel must have looked confused because Limdur continued. "Pettigrew was found dead in his cell a few days back and there was no way that the ministry could keep it out of the press. Dumbledore had a field day with it."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Estel scoffed. "But where is Horthien? I would think that he wouldn't let you out of his sight now that you are free. I think it is because you cause trouble." Limdur scoffed at him in mock hurt. "Don't be like that. You know it is true! I hear that my mother had to threaten you with bodily harm not to do anything at their wedding."

Limdur scratched his chin. "Hm. I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't," Estel laughed as the dance ended and Locien and Rodwen walked up.

"Lady," Limdur said bowing.

She smiled. "Who is this, Estel?" she asked as Limdur kissed her knuckles.

"You know him, my dear," he answered smiling. "He is my godfather."

"Ah, yes. How do you do?"

"Very well, lady," he answered.

Rodwen blushed lightly and Estel laughed before wrapping his arms around her. 'Let's go dance, my dear,' he whispered before pulling her to the dance floor.

Legolas took their place by Limdur, nodding his greeting.

"Ah! Legolas!" he said brightly. "How fare you this fine evening?"

"Waiting on baited breath for what Estel has planned," the elven lord answered.

"So he is going to put the great Albus Dumbledore in his place after all this time?"

"That's the plan."

… … … … …

Estel twirled her around the dance floor and true to her teachings she observed her surroundings. 'What was the cue again?' she asked once again in his arms.

'When Dumbledore gets his trademark gleam in his eye," he answered. 'Why?'

'Because I think it's time.'

Estel turned so he could look at the old headmaster. She was right the old gleam was almost there. He searched for Locien among the crowd and nodded, who nodded in return.

It was time.

…

…

…

…

A/N: Not much to say then I am glad that so many people have enjoyed this. It was an experiment in if I would be able to post an unfinished story and actually finish it. So far, so good.

Let me know what you think!

Vàna


	10. The Ball

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter X:

The last strains of song drifted into nothingness in the night air as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the hall. The crowd parted and created a large circle around the center of the room. Albus realized that Estel Rodwen and Locien stood in the center. Estel was on the floor writhing in pain, while Rodwen was kneeling next to him trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Locien's eyes flashed as he whipped around to face the headmaster, who stood on the raised dais that the head table usually sat. "You did this!" he exclaimed pointing at Albus.

The whole hall turned to the headmaster who was shocked beyond words.

"Please, Locien," Rodwen's voice rang out. "Now is not the time."

"If not now then when, Rodwen?" Locien spat not really angry with her. "When is it enough? I do not know what is going on but it has been happening since we arrived and I want to know why!"

"Who says he knows?" Estel said seemingly to struggle to stand.

"Estel?" Rodwen asked wondering if he was all right. She waved her off.

"Then again he seems to know a lot about my life, seeming as we have never met. Enough to poison me." There were flutters of whispers around the hall. "What say you, Albus Dumbledore? Do I speak the truth or is it a gross misunderstanding?"

Every eye turned to headmaster who struggled to find his words. "Harry…"

Estel's eyes flashed angrily. "Do _not_ call me that! You have no right!"

"But it is who you are… A Potter."

The number of whispers grew.

"The boy you knew is no more and it is because of you."

"Harry, you do not know of what you speak. They –"

"I do not know?" Estel scoffed. "You think I do not know what you planned to do? You think that how I look is merely a spell or potion to be broken, not that it as how I am."

"What?"

"Tis my inheritance granted to me by my father's blood." Estel mock gasped. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know." Estel marched forward the people parting to let him through as he walked toward the headmaster. "You have no power over me and I suggest you realize that." He turned to leave the hall when a spell flew past his ear. He was reaching for his blade and wand when he heard a thump and shouts of indignation.

Estel turned to see Albus held at several knife points each carried by a member of his party. The shock was once again evident in his eyes.

"You dare go against the heir?" Estel asked pulling Anduril slowly from its scabbard and pointing at him. Albus eyed the blade and his eyes widened. "Be careful, Headmaster," Estel said dangerously. "You are treading dangerous waters."

Rodwen stepped forward and placed a calming hand on his arm slowly making him lower Anduril. 'Our fight is not with him, meleth. We need him.'

Estel sighed and sheathed the sword before stalking out of the hall. The rest of the group slowly followed before only Legolas, Vayna, Horthien and Limdur remained. The hall was silent despite the many students that were still there.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Limdur said awe in his voice. "He certainly didn't learn that from you," he continued glancing at Legolas.

"And he learned that from you?" Legolas scoffed. By then the quartet had started for the door.

"He didn't learn it from either of you," Vayna responded smirking at Limdur and smiling at Legolas. "Love you, Meleth," she continued kissing him.

They were almost to the door when they heard the whispered human names of Limdur and Horthien. They turned to see Albus staring at them with hard eyes.

"Sorry, Albus," Limdur said. "We made oaths that cannot be broken."

"We pledged ourselves to that of the Telcontar Line."

"In other words," Limdur answered. "We throw our lot in with him."

The two elves stifled their laughs as they turned and left the hall.

… … … … …

Locien shifted again in his sleep as the nightmare became worse. Vayna watched from her perch of the window seat as Estel turned to face her from his own bed. She put her finger to her lips to silence him and he nodded as Locien whimpered. Vayna unfolded herself from the seat and approached the bed as he shifted once again. She knelt next to him and touched his hand lightly. 'Wake now, ion nin. You have seen all you need to.' Locien quieted and after awhile opened his eyes. Vayna waited for him to get his bearing before asking. 'What did you see?'

Locien looked at Estel before looking into Vayna's eyes. 'He is coming.'

…

…

…

…

A/N: Do you people realize how much pressure you put on a person with those reviews? Don't get me wrong I love reviews just as much as the next writer, but I feel so inadequate for the lovely reviews that have been given. For being an experiment people like it and I thank you.

Anyway, I had a snow day today, ma and the rest of the state (and I am in college too), and I felt that I could get the next chapter up. And looky here another chapter. I hope you like it even when I am not sure I do.

It is short, but think of it as a continuation of the last chapter, just because of the cliffhanger, which I didn't was that bad.

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Always,

Vàna


	11. Home

Disclaimer: I really have to come up with a good disclaimer.

Chapter XI:

Harry Potter was just starting to fall asleep just after midnight the morning of his 15 birthday and while he always hated staying with the Dursleys it hadn't been that bad. Uncle Vernon had taken to avoiding him and Dudley looked like he was worried that Harry would give him another Ton-tongue toffee if he tried anything. Aunt Petunia had even taken to being nice to him. He was surprised the fist morning back when he woke up well past ten in the morning only to find breakfast waiting for him and a note from his aunt saying that she had taken Dudley to the Doctors because he was complaining of a head cold. She also said not to worry about his chores and to rest ad maybe even watch a little TV. Harry thought it was all too bizarre and decided to help anyway because he wanted to.

Since then he had taken to helping where he could and where his aunt would let him because he would have been bored if he didn't. He finished all his summer work, which surprised both Ron and Hermione (Ron indignant and Hermione happy) and counted down his days until he would see his friends again, even though this time it was only in a halfhearted way.

He was just drifting off that morning when his aunt quietly slipped into his room and in silence motioned him to follow her. He knew that his uncle and Dudley were asleep but it didn't stop him from feeling slight fear as he slipped out of bed and followed her. Petunia silently descended the stairs and entered the fire lit living room. Two people were in there hiding their features in deep traveling cloaks despite the warm July air. One was sitting in the chair closet to the fire, which was real because of the Weasley fiasco the year before. The other was standing at the shoulder of the first in a somewhat protective stance.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked quietly turning to her. "What is going on?"

"Ancient oaths need to be fulfilled," she answered. "And now I am keeping my promise. Dumbledore has had his chance. Now it is your family's turn."

Harry looked between his aunt and the two strangers. "What?"

The one figure stood and lowered her hood, as he sound out that she was in fact a she. She simply stared at him and he stared right back seemingly lost in her eyes. After a moment she smiled and while Harry sank into the chair opposite her she sat. "Harry?" Petunia asked worriedly.

"I know your face," he said ignoring his aunt.

Her smile widened. "Then your blood serves you well."

Harry sank back into his chair and asked again. "What is going on?"

As the female stranger settled back into her chair his aunt took up the story. "We were never meant to have you, Harry, but Dumbledore meddled in places that he shouldn't have. When Sirius was unable to take you, you should have gone to your, how you say… Potter relatives."

It was then that the stranger took up the tale, the other figure still doused in shadow. "Our family swore an oath to your ancestors to protect yours for as long as we were able. We have kept our oath for many centuries. At least until Dumbledore chose to stick his nose in where it didn't belong." She scowled. "You were meant to stay with us, Harry, if Limdur, forgive me, Sirius was unable to. Your aunt contacted us after you arrived home this summer. When we found out what happened, we were furious. We have come to take you with us."

Harry was shocked. "But…" He turned to his aunt. "Is this why you've been so nice to me? Because you knew you were getting rid of me?"

Petunia sighed and moved to kneel in front of him. "If you had asked me that just last year I would have said yes without hesitation, but when I realized how much you've changed since I last saw you I knew that no matter what _spells_ the old coot has placed on you and this house, it would last long." She sighed again. "It took a lot to find your people, Harry, your true people.

"My true people."

'Estel, Im Vayna."

'Im Legolas.' It was then that it all fell into place, the moment that the other stranger lowered his hood. Harry didn't know where the knowledge came from but he knew that he knew for a reason. It was for that reason that he was gone by morning.

… … … …

Locien Galad loved the woods that surrounded the Last Homely House. He would always bring a book, find a comfortable spot and be lost in the world of his choosing, but today his parents would be coming home and he knew that they were bringing his cousin with them. Even though he technically wasn't Locien's cousin, but that was only by blood.

Locien had lived with his adoptive parents for almost eight months. He had gone home for Christmas break only to not return to Hogwarts. Lucius wanted his home even when he should have gone to the Yule Ball that year. He didn't really mind not going back, even though he loved Hogwarts and his mother dearly he hated his father and the shame he had brought upon the Malfoy name and bloodline. He was thrilled to be rid of him and the name, even it meant leaving his mother. Now it didn't matter all that much be cause she was dead, dead by February 14th just after he left. Though it was never spoken of, he knew that his father killed her.

Locien looked up from his book as he heard the main gate open and he quickly marked his page and headed down to meet his cousin. He didn't know what to think as he watched the car pull up from his vantage point above the stairs. He ran down the stairs and pulled open the door.

"Ada!" he yelled as he jumped into Legolas' arms and Vayna laughed as he quickly stole a hug from her. "How was England?"

"Best weather they've had in 10 years," Legolas answered smiling as he opened the trunk and started pulling out luggage. Locien turned to his cousin and instantly noticed his shy stance.

"Locien," Vayna started. "This is your cousin, Estel."

Locien realized that they must have explained the whole name situation on the plane ride home because he didn't even bat an eye.

"Mae govannan," Locien said nodding his greeting. Estel nodded back but with a confused look on his face.

"It means 'well met' in elvish," Vayna explained as Legolas called for Locien's help with the luggage. "It is a greeting among us."

"Come, Estel!" Locien exclaimed suddenly pulling him into the house. "I will show you your room." When Estel moved to gather his things Legolas stopped him.

"You needn't worry about that. We will bring them up in a moment."

Estel smiled a little before Locien was successful in pulling him up the stairs.

… … … …

Estel's eyes opened slowly, not really awake. He turned over only to see quite up close the over eager and mischievous face of his godfather.

'Is there a reason you insist on doing that?' he asked conversationally.

His godfather mock pouted. 'This never failed to scare you all those times before.'

'Then you did it one too many times to even be mildly scary. Creepy maybe, but not scary.'

'But then again what does that say about Limdur's face?' another voice said as Estel pulled his glasses on and Horthien came into focus. Limdur glowered at them.

'What are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore was getting suspicious?' Estel asked as he rummaged through his closet. His godfather and good friend had visited several times since he had arrived among the elves and never missed a birthday. It was almost two years to the day that Estel had gone to Imladris and he was glad to see his family, however twisted it was, again.

'We managed to get away for the next couple of days,' Limdur answered as he watched Estel discard another shirt.

''Dora is covering for us back at headquarters,' Horthien continued.

Estel stilled for a second grinning mischievously at him. 'Oh… Dora,' he teased. Nymphadora Tonks was a young Auror that just happened to be in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, something that Estel just recently found out existed and was in fact what Dumbledore meant when he said 'the old crowd' the night of the Third Task. Everyone knew that Horthien was sweet on her.

'Yes, Dora,' Horthien countered glaring at him. Estel just shrugged.

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Estel said pulling a loose tunic over his head. He quickly looked to the window, checked the sun, and ascertained that he had to hurry before Locien came looking for him. 'What are you doing here?'

'We came so we could spend some time with you,' Limdur said somewhat clipped because of the glare he received from Horthien. Thankfully, Estel didn't noticed because he was gathering his armor and sword.

Even then his face lit up. 'Great! I want to show you what I've learned since you were last here!'

… … … … …

Estel stood in the center of the clearing, his eyes closed, and his glasses off as he listened to his surroundings. He heard the wind shift to his left and brought his blade around in a very precise block. There was no praise today as the battle continued. Estel knew that he still wouldn't be able to see if his eyes were open so he kept them shut; the blur that was his natural eyesight would only distract him. His blade shivered in his hand as it made contact again with Locien's blade yet the urge was long gone to drop it and is arm merely shifted at the contact and discarded it.

He felt the slight change in Locien's stance and moved to block the blow when a pain ripped through his entire body and the blade fell from his loose hands.

Locien's attack stopped mid-swing. 'Estel?'

Estel fell to his knees and he couldn't answer. He could hear, though rather faintly, the rushing feet of Limdur and Horthien who had been watching.

'Estel, what is wrong?'

'Pain,' he managed to choke out before blacking out.

… … … … …

Limdur paced and paced in front of the room that Estel was taken after he blacked out. Just moments after he was laid in his bed Vayna rushed in and shooed everyone out. Since then they had waited and waited until well after nightfall. The door opened slowly when it finally did open.

Vayna's face was somber as she looked on them and she stilled their talk by saying. 'He'll be all right.' Limdur let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. 'He is resting right now because what happened took a lot out of him. Normally what was going on wouldn't cause pain but his magic realized that something was wrong and notified him in the most direct way it could. However, that much magic coupled with the disease ---"

'Disease?' Limdur asked as Horthien stood out of surprise.

Vayna looked confused. 'You didn't know?'

'Know what?' Horthien answered when he realized that Limdur couldn't.

'Estel had… He had cancer.'

'What?!' The two men exclaimed.

'I thought you knew!' Vayna countered. 'I thought you knew because Indilwen was a carrier!' She took a breath to calm herself. 'You needn't worry because he doesn't have it anymore.' Horthien looked at her strangely. 'As I was about to explain, the disease coupled with his magic triggered his inheritance even if he wasn't going to get it naturally.' She opened the door and motioned for them to follow her quietly.

"Bloody hell."

Estel's black hair grew to his shoulders and his face was long and lean; the aristocratic features that most pure blood families prized were obvious. The scar that had adorned his forehead since he was one year old had all but disappeared. His ears were the most apparent change. He now had the pointed ears of the elves.

'I think it pretty safe to assume that when he wakes he won't need his glasses anymore,' Vayna said quietly.

'So it was true.' Vayna looked confused at the muttered comment by Limdur. 'It was said that James' family was descended from a very powerful line. Though it was never widely known he said that the Potters' ancestors were that of kingship.'

Vayna nodded smiling, yet Horthien was even more confused. 'But how did you get that from this?' he asked gesturing to Estel.

'There is only one true line of Kinship and it has survived for many, many generations, almost clear back to the beginning of time.'

'Telcontar,' Horthien breathed. Though he never heard the old stories coming from half and half family, he read some of the old legends in a book that was buried deep in the library. Frankly he had forgotten about it in all the years since.

'You know it then,' Vayna observed.

Horthien shook his head. 'No, I read it once in a book I found in the Library.'

'What book?' Vayna asked her brow creasing in concern.

Horthien scratched his chin in thought. 'It was bound in red leather and bore no title. It also seemed to catch my finger when I was browsing.'

Vayna seemed to be thinking about something but was saved from answering when there was a low groan from the bed.

'You need to tell him about his heritage.' Limdur said.

'I already did shortly after he arrived here. I just never thought that he would change,' Vayna said dryly as she made her way to the bed. 'How are you, Estel?'

'A little sore but fine,' he answered. Then his eyes grew wide. 'Am I wearing my glasses?'

'No, you are not,' Vayna said.

'Didn't think so.' He groaned. 'I thought you said this wouldn't happen!'

'I didn't think it would, but your body forced it to.' Vayna said before Locien opening the door interrupted her.

'I am sorry, Naneth, but the Ladies Saerwen and Rodwen are here and are quite distraught.'

'Thank you, Locien.' She was about to go meet them before they came barging into the room. Well, Saerwen did more of the barging.

'Care to explain why my daughter changed?'

'What?'

'Meleth?' Estel called from the bed. She sheepishly came out from behind her mother. Vayna took one look at her and fell into the nearest chair. Rodwen's hair grew several inches to almost past her waist and her ears were now pointed. Her face was longer and more regal looking like the family that Vayna just realized she was from.

'And Balan?' she asked Saerwen who seemed to be calming down.

'There was no change, because he was the one that was with her when it happened.'

'Then he will not.' At that Saerwen calmed even more. 'There must have been a magical backlash when Estel changed.'

Saerwen's eyes grew wide as she took in Estel's appearance. 'Then it is true?' Vayna nodded. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she swept the boy into a hug. 'Oh Estel, we were so afraid that you were moving too fast but I will talk to Arbellason and I can guarantee that the answer is yes!'

Estel looked between the rest of them embarrassed. His eyes lingered a little too long on Rodwen and Vayna realized what was going on. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised and a smile on her face and he merely shrugged. 'Thank you' was all he could say without giving anything away.

'Come Rodwen!' her mother said before sweeping out of the room.

'She is one crazy woman,' Limdur commented watching her go. 'So, Estel what was that about?'

He didn't answer but merely pulled a small box out of his bedside table and handed it to his godfather. He opened it with a sense of foreboding and nearly fainted when he saw the engagement ring.

'Now before you say anything, I love her deeply, and we aren't planning for the wedding any time soon. If anything it will be after everything is taken care of,' Estel said quickly.

Limdur handed the box to a gapping Horthien and pulled his godson into a hug. 'I wasn't thinking anything of the sort. I was more surprised about the fact that it's your mother's engagement ring. You both deserve to be happy.'

Estel smiled and said. 'Now I have to figure out how to ask her without getting myself killed by her brothers.'

The two men laughed at Estel's worried face and didn't notice that Vayna had slipped out of the room.

She was headed to the library to figure out what just happened. It was more than Estel and Rodwen were soul mates. That alone wouldn't trigger the change. She had her suspicions and she hoped that she was right because it meant that they found the missing line.

She sighed happily as she thought of the happy times ahead of the couple and only hoped that they would live to see their wedding day.

…

…

…

…

A/N: I am not entirely sure if I like this, or at least how it turned out. I like the beginning but for me it sorta went down hill from there. I had trouble with this chapter if you can't tell and that's why it was a slow update. I think we will be going back to real time after this.

Thank you to the reviewer who gave me the idea for this chapter, because I honestly did not know where to go after the whole ball thing. It would have seemed to fast if we had jumped a few months and gone straight to… well you know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully it won't be too long till the next one, but I'm not sure. Back in school and all.

Always,

Vàna


	12. First Sounds of War

Chapter XII:

Amid Locien's warning, the eves and those that accompanied them set to training. There was never a day that went by that they could be seen on the grounds trading blows with their ancient swords. Not long after students came forward and asked to be trained. None were denied. Soon each male member that could fight with some semblance of mastery had a group to train. Each took a year and a house to train and whatever person was a year younger was placed with their skill level. So few Slytherines, as both Locien and Naracion explained, were willing to learn under the elven visitors. They feared for their lives, and not from Voldemort, but from their very parents. Despite the promises of protection they would not, even if they knew that they would lose if they went against any of those that were training.

The women of the company helped wherever they could. Those who were married or betrothed stood with their male counterpart providing the tame part of training and balanced their partner out. Vayna was the only one that did not. Legolas would not let her, for reasons known only to them and the elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir. She did not go quietly though she seemed resigned to her fate. Legolas did not like that look in her eye.

Estel went to bed that May night utterly exhausted yet he knew that Voldemort's attack could happen at any time. Locien's visions coincided with the information with their operatives that they had in Voldemort's inner circle. They said that the attack would happen within the month of May.

Voldemort didn't disappoint.

Estel sat straight up in bed as he felt the castle trembled around him. He shook the last remnants of sleep from his mind as he gathered his weapons and armor and quickly headed for the main room. Only one person could make the castle tremble as it did. Voldemort had come at long last.

He met his family in the main room each battle ready. Against his better judgment he saw his Rodwen among them, but he knew his fighting spirit and she could take care of herself.

They seemed to stare at him as if they waited for him to say something. He reluctantly complied even though he hated public speaking. 'We have come to it at last,' he started. 'We long have trained for this and it is high time that we put those skills to use.' He knew that both sets of twins were smirking at him but he only had eyes for Rodwen. 'May the Valar smile upon you al this night and I hope and pray to see you all when the sun rises.' he descended the stairs to the flurry of activity and preparation. He found Locien and his Naneth talking in low tones near the doorway. 'What does the future bring?' he asked them.

Vayna smiled in a sad sort of way. 'The future has yet to be decided, ion nin.'

He was concerned at that. 'For good or ill?'

'I doubt there is a seer on earth that can answer that,' Locien answered. Estel nodded.

'To battle then.'

'To battle.'

… … … … … …

Albus Dumbledore was trying his hardest to get the students to safety when the wards fell. There was a tremendous crash then dead silence.

No one dared move from where they stood as if they waited for something, anything to happen. Then a voice rang out across the grounds that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Greetings, students and professors of Hogwarts. I come only for the boy-who-lived. I know that he is in Hogwarts and he better answer my call, or else the grounds will run with the blood of its inhabitants and protectors. Give me Potter and you will be spared. I give you one hour."

The silence continued until the doors to the great hall and the castle guests walked in. Hardly anyone knew the true identity of the mysterious elven lord and those that came with him. That was when the whispers started.

"Doesn't he know that Harry hasn't been seen in over two years?"

"I heard that the ministry wanted to declare him legally dead but Dumbledore wouldn't let them."

"Why is it always Potter that You-know-who wants?"

'Why are they whispering so? They were at the Ball, yes?' Elrohir asked. Having not truly studied Edain or mortal magic he didn't know what they could do.

'Selective silencing spell,' Rodwen answered. 'We cast it right before Dumbledore's admission. It was both to protect the students and protect us. We didn't want the word to get out that Harry Potter was back.'

The group stopped just before the headmaster and the rest of the staff that were in the great hall. When no comment seemed coming he asked. "What would you have us do?"

The question seemed to catch the headmaster off guard yet he answered in almost a whisper. "I would have you merely defend the school."

He nodded and started issuing orders in hushed elvish and those that came with him followed them without question. When Estel got to Rodwen, she looked half expectant and half dreading what was to come. 'I would have you by my side to the very end.'

'But…'

'But you are nowhere near dressed for such a battle. Come, Meleth, I have just the thing.'

… … … … ….

Estel stood with Rodwen on one side and Locien on the other. Balan and Amariel stood behind them their hands placed casually on the hilts of their blades. They stood in the entrance hall waiting for the clock to strike the hour. Dumbledore found a way to get all the students who were not fighting or of age out of the school and to safety, though how Estel didn't know. The rest were gathered around them and Estel knew they were scared, yet they were there and ready to fight. That was more than any of them could ask of them.

The clock struck the hour and Voldemort's voice rang out across the grounds. "Since Potter has not arrived. It begins." His words were punctuated with the first sounds of battle.


	13. Battle

Disclaimer: I need to find a better diclaimer.

Chapter XIII:

Estel panted as he dispatched another opponent and chose that moment to look out across the grounds. Bodies, some drenched in blood others lifeless due to spells, not to mention fallen debris, littered the lawn. Most were Death Eaters; others were nameless Aurors and townspeople from Hogsmeade.

The number of death Eaters and those that came with them began to thin and Estel didn't know if it was for good or ill. He spotted Rodwen as she was fighting off another masked Death Eater. Rodwen brought her blade up and cut him down but not before his mask came off. IT was then that Estel realized that he knew none of the unmasked men. None of them were of the inner circle.

He quickly downed his current opponent and called for the other four as he made his way to Legolas. Vayna had been long since sent to the castle because they feared for her, though each of them for different reasons.

Estel watched as Locien, Amariel, and Balan all made there way to the castle and he mildly wondered where Rodwen was. There was a scream from behind him and a blinding pain from his scar. He could only think _Rodwen_ before he gave into the darkness.

… … … … …

'Rodwen!' Estel exclaimed bolting straight up in bed. He was met by the sight of his brothers, Vayna, Legolas and Amariel. Vayna watched him for a moment before turning and sitting at her desk. It was then that he realized that he lay in his parents' bedroom and not his own. The sounds of battle weren't present in the night air and that only made Estel fear the worst.

'What happened?' Estel asked slowly. Amariel choked back a sob and Balan looked stricken and on the verge of tears. Vayna wouldn't meet his eyes. 'Where is Rodwen?'

Legolas merely silently asked for his hand and led Estel to his own room, what was to be their room in a few weeks time. The curtains were pulled closed around his bed.

'No!' he managed to choke out before falling to his knees next to the closed bed. It was a tradition that seemed to arise in the elvish culture the past thousand years or so. It was to curtain off the dead or dying from all except the wife, husband, or in Estel's case, betrothed. He looked to his ada and found him pulling at the curtains without looking in. Estel wordlessly crawled in next to her.

… … … … …

Estel walked into his parents' room to find only Legolas and Vayna waiting for him. She stopped for a moment and watched him before going back to compulsive cleaning.

'I want you to save her,' he whispered. She stopped dead, her back to him, but didn't say anything. 'I want you to save her,' he whispered again.

'I can't,' she answered.

'What?'

'Don't you think I've tried!' she exclaimed slamming the stack of books on the desk making the two elves jump. She sank into the bed and drew her knees into her chest. 'Tom has made this about all three of you now. But don't go blaming yourself because it's not your fault. It is fate's. Fate would have it happen as it always have. Tom saw the love in your mind for her and used it against you. Her fate is now tied to that of you and Tom. Just as Arwen of old as you well know. If you die, she dies. If Tom dies and you live, she lives. You must fight, Estel, so that you both may live. I know that the line is not to end with you.'

'What is to be done now?' Estel asked.

'Tom has yet to realize that you, Estel, is Harry Potter and we will use that to you advantage. He has requested a duel that has to be answered before dawn or he will attack the school once again. He has told us the location. You, Estel, get to choose the weapon.'

… … … …

Estel fingered the blade, the ancient sword handed down over so many years, and waiting for the sun to rise. The message had been sent hours before and they waited for Voldemort's reply. Now they waited for the appointed time. Estel had tried to sleep, tried and failed miserably. He couldn't find the peace he needed to find sleep. He looked up as Locien lowered himself in the chair opposite him.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'It is what I have trained for,' he answered looking again to the blade.

'That isn't answer and you know it,' Locien responded.

Estel looked to the window and saw the sky begin to lighten. It was almost time. 'I don't know really. I came back hoping that we could go back to Imladris relatively unscathed, only to have my mind attacked on several occasions, you getting attacked by Lucius, and Rodwen –' Estel choked on her name. 'Rodwen's life hanging by a thread.' He stood. 'And I will not fail her.

…

…

…

…

A/N: I know that this was short and by far the shortest chapter yet, but this was an emotional one and I hope that you got that vibe. Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoyed it!

Always,

Vàna


	14. Knowing

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't anything good to put here. Anyway, NOT MINE!

Chapter XIV:

The clock struck the hour and Estel stood in the center of the raised dais that the professor usually sat at. Locien, Balan, and Legolas along with Elladan and Elrohir stood around him each with a part of his armor in hand. The headmaster as well as the rest of the elven delegation and the professors stood to the side all facing the students but watching in solemn silence the ritual before them. The students stood in an odd mixture where the house tables once were. When you were fighting for your lives it didn't matter what house you were from.

Everyone watched in silence as each of the males took their turns in helping Estel into his armor. A simple tunic was placed under chain mail, leather gauntlets to cover his arms that attached to the leather outer garment. The leather was adorned with the emblem of the Telcontar line. His feet were shod in dark leather shin high boots. They were soft soled yet strong and would protect his feet. Around his waist Locien tied Anduril with an almost regretful look on his face. Estel caught his hand and gave a small smile as reassurance that no matter what the duel went everything would be all right. The five then stepped back bowing and revealed him to the hall.

Vayna stepped forward and from behind gathered his dark hair and tied it with one of Rodwen's ribbons. It was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by all that knew her. She then faced him. 'No matter what happens this day know that Legolas and I are ever so proud of you. And I know for a fact that your father and mother are too." He nodded his eyes filling with tears, even when none fell.

She moved away as he chose that moment to look out over the students. He knew that they didn't understand as of yet why he was answering Voldemort's call, but as he stepped from the dais he felt the glamour slowly failing. He knew that Balan and Locien had fallen into step behind him as around them the whispers grew. He caught Neville's eye and his friend smiled and nodded. He didn't know how to take the look but he vowed to find out.

He sighed as Balan and Locien pushed open the great oak doors that led to the grounds. The bodies of the death eaters were still strewn about while the others had disappeared. The teachers and other survivors must have cleaned up while he was unconscious.

The sun was still rising behind the mountains as the trio worked their way to the appointed spot. Estel raised his hand behind him and the doors shut and sealed. He didn't want anyone else hurt if he could help it.

Despite the growing light, the Quiditch pitch was unnervingly dark. Estel finally understood. Voldemort wanted to meet on "Harry's" ground, but on his terms. They easily passed through the wards and onto the pitch. The stands were empty yet as they made their way to the center of the field they started to fill with as many as were left. Estel looked to the teacher's box only to see the unmasked inner circle. He felt Locien stiffen next to him as the snake like face came into view.

'Steady,' he whispered as he shut his eyes to hide its color. Their positions shifted as Locien took the role as spokesperson; him being the more eloquent of speakers compared to Balan. It was also to disguise Estel.

"Ah, the wayward son returns. It's to bad the father is not here to see it." Voldemort sneered as he looked down at them.

"I have returned yes, but not to you," Locien answered as Estel started chanting behind him. According to the plan it was to build a ward around the fighting ground to stop the death eaters from interfering. Unfortunately, it meant that any person who traveled beyond its boundaries before the ward solidified would be locked out. It was to happen when he brothers left.

"But now I see a problem, young Malfoy," Voldemort mocked. "I asked for Harry Potter and witnesses. Not Draco Malfoy and… friends." The word seemed to be ripped from his lips, what was left of them. "Who are they?"

Balan looked surprised at the question, but Estel could tell that Locien took it in stride. "These are my brothers, my lord," he said putting every vindictive and mocking tones he could into the words. "Balanidhren Galad and Estel Galad. Oh and just so you know, I don't go by Draco anymore. It's Locien Galad." Voldemort didn't respond just glared at him. "Then again you wouldn't understand the old stories seeming as you were raised by muggles." Voldemort moved to fire a spell at them but they were quicker. Balan shot off a few cursed arrows that took out a fare few of the inner circle, Locein shot off a silent spell that they weren't sure they wanted to know the nature of and Estel finished the ward. "Now that wasn't very nice!" Locien exclaimed. "You didn't even let me finish. Now you lost a few of your men and I don't think that's what you wanted!" Locien heard Estel snort behind him. "My brothers are not by blood obviously but you knew that already because they are elves."

He heard several snorts of disbelief before he heard his dear aunt scoff. "Impossible!"

"Not impossible, Auntie Bella," he answered just to annoy her. "My mother knew the stories as you do. She knew what it took to get me out and it cost her her life. Not that it matters to any of you." He heard a snort from Balan and a 'get on with it' from Estel. "But you battle summons were delivered to us and if that's a problem then you'll just have to take it up with your owl. –"

"Enough!"

'Did he just snarl?' Balan asked as the other two stifled their laughs. Voldemort made his way to them and Estel watched him with a practiced eye. Voldemort had yet to really notice him and it was a good thing. Voldemort slowly circled them while they watched with wary eyes.

"Which answers the call?" he asked simply. When none of them answered he made to lunge for Locien only to be stopped by the tip of Estel's blade. "You dare draw your sword against me?"

Estel looked straight into his eyes. "I dare, Tom. I always have."

…

…

…

…

…

A/N:

And another chapter. I hope you like this one. It is basically what I have been working up to through this whole experience.

In case you were wondering, I slightly based the dressing scene on a deleted scene from the Lord Of the Rings: Return of the King. One that didn't even make it into the extending edition though would have made an awesome scene. I found out about it in the documentary stuff that was on the other two discs. (Yes, I am a nerd that much, lol)

I think that's it! Till next time.

Vàna


	15. Nearing the End

Chapter XV:

Locien knew the danger as he roughly pulled Balan from the circle, despite his struggling. 'You know our duty Balan. This task is for Estel and Estel alone. Our job now is to take care of the death eaters.'

… … … …

Estel held Anduril steady as he felt the spell solidify. It was now Voldemort and him alone and without distraction.

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the sound of his mortal name, yet there was no other outward appearance that it bothered him. "Well, you are certainly a knowledgeable whelp. Not that it will help you all that much."

"It all depends on how I use it." Estel leveled his blade as they circled each other. Voldemort had yet to realize the ward that surrounded them and Estel was mentally calculating how long it would take.

It didn't take long however for him to use his favorite curse. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot straight at Estel only to disappear. The shock was evident on Voldemort's face as Estel stopped.

"Edain magic is fickle and ever changing. It did not kill me then, what makes you think it would kill me now?"

… … … … …

Locien Galad had to use all the tricks he had been taught to make sure he stayed alive. The moment that he had Balan left the circle there was flash of blinding white light that gave Locein and Balan a few precious seconds to gain the upper hand. Several were cut down mere moments after the flash.

Locien paid Balan's fight no mind as he concentrated on keeping himself alive. He dodged a blow from a death eater he knew from his days living in Malfoy manor yet didn't mind it when he slit his throat, He was glad that he had one less link to his past that he had to worry about. He heard a shout and looked to Balan.

'We need help!' Locien took a moment and assets the same thing. He nodded and they jogged toward the school cutting down opponents as they got in their way. Balan made it there first and Locien covered him as he tried to open the door. 'They won't open!'

Locien swore. 'Estel must have warded them!'

'Need some help?' a voice asked. Locein turned to see both sets of twins, the Weasley pair throwing some sort of invention that was effective at driving the enemy back, and Elladan and Elrohir smiling at him from behind Legolas.

Locien smirked and nodded. 'It seems that they have us out numbered fifteen to one at least.' He looked to the red headed pair and half grimaced had smiled evilly at what they were doing.

'Fair enough,' his ada responded. 'Elladan, Elrohir, let's even the odds a bit.'

Locien looked at Balan. 'Go well, Otorno.'

He nodded, 'Go well.'

… … … … …

Amariel listened to the sounds of battle outside trying not to go insane with worry. She had tried to keep herself busy by caring for the injured but she found her mind wandering so much that she gave up. She had found a dark corner and focused on keeping her mind in order.

She was shaken from her musings when she heard and all mighty scream from the general direction of the Great Hall. She tore off at a run and her blood ran cold at the sigh that met her.

… … … … …

Estel dodged another blow, one that was aimed for his head. Voldemort was a surprisingly good sword fighter. Despite his failure the first time Voldemort insisted on using the death curse until he knew that it would work. Estel mentally shook his head at the thought not understanding how Voldemort's mind worked (nor did he want to.).

Estel knew that Voldemort didn't know who he was. He also knew that he was too far gone in his own insanity to see what was right in front of him.

Estel suddenly saw a change in his stance and used the weakness it opened against him. He grabbed his sword arm and twisted around until he stabbed Voldemort in his side. Upon pulling the blade from Voldemort's side they both realized that the duel had reached a new level. First blood had been shed.

Voldemort eyes flashed as he clutched at his side. His eyes grew wide when he saw the red blood that came from the wound. Estel waited for what he would do next and was unsurprised when he growled low and charged at him.

… … … … …

Locien felt himself starting to tire as another enemy came at him. He easily took care of him and quickly found a safe place to rest. Locien was beginning to worry. He never realized how many followers Voldemort had. It had come to the point where he didn't know the faces that were unmasked, save for the Syltherins that he knew by face only.

He looked up when he heard Balan's call. He stood and jogged over to the pair. He briefly acknowledged Amariel until Balan said. 'Something's wrong.'

'Amariel?'

She nodded. 'I know.'

… … … … …

Estel bit back a scream as the blade entered his flesh. As it was released, he felt the blood drip from the wound. He fell to the ground in exhaustion and he was unable to rise.

… … … … …

'What do you mean the wards fell?' Locien asked.

'You know what it means. There is only one reason that spells would fail.' Amariel said.

'No!' he said. He felt it then, the trembling in the air. All three of them turned to the source of the magical disturbance.

'Locien!' But he paid the call no mind as he ran toward the pitch.


	16. Endings

Chapter XVI:

Locien banished every thought that that suggested the worst. He only focused on getting to the pitch. He fought against another magical backlash as he entered the arena that for years was a place of refuge for him. It held no such feelings for him now.

Estel lay unmoving near the edge of Locien knew to be the ward. Something told him that he was still alive if only just. Voldemort stood above him ready to deal the killing blow. Without thinking Locien surged forward and intercepted the blade.

"Insolent brat!"

Locien smirked and mocked bowed. "If only to thoroughly annoy you."

Locien didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he had to give Estel time to regroup and recover. He dodged the swinging sword as they circled the pitch. The quickly traded blows their blades sparking as they connected. Locien knew that he was reaching his limit and yet Voldemort seemed no worse for ware. Suddenly there was a shift in Voldemort's stance and Locien noticed a moment too late. He felt the blade slice at his thigh and enter the flesh near his stomach in such a way that it pierced his lung and diaphragm. He fell to the ground gasping for breath that wouldn't come. He could feel the blood pour from the wounds and waited for the ultimate killing thrust. But it never came.

He managed to look up and see the look of utter disbelief on Voldemort's face at the sight of the blade sticking through his chest. Estel pushed the dying body aside and watched as the man and the monster known as Lord Voldemort died.

Locein drew in what breath he could as he smiled weakly. It was done. He was gone. His smile faded as Estel turned to him and he saw the sad weary look on his face.

_'Why do you look so?'_ he wanted to ask but was unable to because the blood that was flooding his lungs. All he could do was cough. He felt Estel gently laid his head on his lap as the young elf surveyed and tended to his injuries quickly and with silent efficiency. Estel did not try reassurances, but it did not matter. Locien could see the darkness creeping into his sight.

They heard a shout as others converged on them. Vayna and Legolas kneeled next to their fallen son each with different looks of grief on their faces. Estel and Locien both knew those looks. There wasn't any hope for him. Yet he had no regrets.

… … … …

Estel felt nothing when he plunged the blade into Voldemort's back. He felt nothing as he watched the man that had been the bane of his existence for 17 years. He didn't even feel anything when he silently tended to the wounds he knew couldn't be healed. He could feel the tears falling down his face. Tears that covered every feeling that he should have been feeling if his mind was not numb from everything that had happened the past few hours. He looked up as the rest of his family minus Rodwen joined them on the pitch. It was the looks of utter grief on the faces of his parents that seemed like the cue to let himself break down.

Through his sobs he heard the quiet voice of Locien whisper, 'Do not grieve for me. I am at peace.'

'Bu it was not to turn out this way,' he whispered back. 'You and Balan were supposed to stand for me at my wedding. Be a godfather to one of my children and if you decide to grow old,' Locien laughed at that. '… then you can die. Not now. Please not now.'

Locien smiled sadly. 'I am sorry, Otorno.'

Estel smiled back. 'You had better be.'

Locien started to cough specks of blood staining his ever growing paler lips. He pulled in a struggled breath as he looked up at Estel. 'I will wait for you on the shores of our homeland, Otorno, but make sure that it is not for many, many years.' Estel nodded as Locien's body relaxed and his eyes closed never to open again.


	17. Settling the Dust

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Chapter XVII:

The true clean up of the wizarding world started with the removal of the body of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort depending. While most of the world was celebrating the defeat of one such evil, those who dwelt in Hogwarts were not. The inhabitants of Hogwarts were in mourning. As soon as the dust settled and the bodies of the enemy dead were removed from the grounds were they finally able to count their dead. Among those were Headmaster Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, and few students that Estel didn't know. While he was deeply saddened by their deaths, especially Dumbledore's, nothing could get past his grief for Locien.

Estel wouldn't see anyone for days after the final battle. He closed himself off to the world and waited. On the morning of the fifth day he lay next to the still form of Rodwen sobbing in his grief. In the time since the final battle she did not wake and he feared that he had lost her as well as Locien. He had fallen into a fitful sleep early that morning lying next to Rodwen's still form. He dreamed of Rodwen and Locien and a family that he hoped he would still have. He felt a longing in that dream a longing for the dead. He was just saying goodbye to his grown children when the dream swiftly changed.

'Why do you feel so, Otorno?' he heard. 'I am at peace and yet you are not.' He looked for the source of the voice, but could not find it. 'She waits for you. You have fulfilled you pledge and Eru wants to give you his blessing, but you hold on to the dead. Let me go, Estel. I am at peace.'

Estel woke suddenly, the dream not forgotten. He rose from the bed with Rodwen still lying peacefully. He went to the window the sky still dark and riddled with stars. He wanted to let go but he didn't want anything to change when for once he was actually happy. He sighed and slowly sat at his desk and lit a candle. He was going to pull a book out to see if it would lull him to sleep but instead he found hidden among his things a letter. He knew the handwriting and he choked back another sob as he broke the seal and started reading.

_June 4, 1998 Close to morning._

_Otorno,_

_When and if you read this then I know that the future I have long foreseen has happened and I am not with you. Know, brother, that it was not my choice to leave you, but if I did not do what I did then I would have lost two of my closest friends and family. Better one life than two, if not three. While I did see my own death I saw a glorious future for you and Rodwen. Ah! Such a beautiful life you will have with Rodwen. _

_I watch the sun start to rise from where I sit writing this letter. The final battle that will tell the fate of our world is about to begin. I will tell you that the future is uncertain and blank because for every seer short of me, and that is including Naneth, will not see what I have. Why the Valar has graced me with this knowledge I do not know but I do know that if I tell you the truth, meaning that I saw myself die, then you would try your hardest to make sure that I stayed away from battle. It is that hero complex that you have that always gets you in trouble._

_Naneth never told you the role that I play in your life. My family despite broadcasting and lording the fact that we are pureblood, we are not. Though it was so long ago that it hardly matters. I am half elven. My ancestors pledged their lives to that of your family. It had something to do with the Evenstar of which we both know the story. They were the most loyal of knights, friend and confidant, just short of the wife depending on the situation. I was to be that knight if we were ever let you know which we had no intention to, just like Naneth had no intention on changing you and look how that turned out. But with my death ends my line and that is my only regret. Just don't try anything stupid so I don't have to come back from the grave and save you. As for standing at your wedding for you, you'll just have to do with Balan and I know what a trial that will be._

_I just want you to know, Otorno, that I will always be with you and I will be waiting for you and Rodwen. Just make sure that I wait for a very, very long time. I only ask that you do mot dwell on me and forestall your happiness. You deserve it. Tell Ada and Naneth that I am at peace and that I love them and thank them for everything they did for me. I know that I would have been dead long before this if it wasn't for them. _

_Oh, and before I forget. Make sure that you thoroughly kill that bastard. _

_Always,_

_Locien_

As he settled back in his chair he realized that a peaceful feeling had settled over his heart. He knew that he would still grieve for his fallen brother, but he was also told by that fallen brother to move on and he would try his hardest to do just that.

He was just about to blow out the candle and head back to bed when he heard a small gasp from the direction of his bed. He whipped around in his chair in time to see Rodwen sit up.

'Rodwen?' he breathed.

'Estel?' she whispered. 'Estel what happened?' Before she had even finished her question he was pulling into a fierce hug.

'A great many things, meleth nin,' he said. 'But right now in this very moment it doesn't matter because you are alright.' He smiled and kissed her just as the door opened. He pulled away just as Vayna and Legolas walked in. He smiled not needing to ask how she knew; he just pulled Rodwen close.

They all sat in relative silence trying to fill in Rodwen of what had happened since she had been injured all the while dancing around the true issue at hand. Close to morning the room grew quiet and after am moment Rodwen said. 'There is something your not telling me.' Legolas and Vayna exchanged a glance and Estel refused to meet her gaze. 'Estel?' When he didn't look up she pulled his face up to meet her eyes. 'Tell me.'

He took a deep breath while the other two elves waited for their reactions. 'We lost one of our own.'

She pulled back. 'Who? Balan? Amariel? The twins? Ada? Naneth? Who?'

He almost smiled when she mentioned the twins knowing that they were truly one person in two bodies, even then he shook his head. 'No, meleth.'

'Then who?'

'Locien.'


	18. True Sadness

Chapter XVIII:

The Galad and Weasley families stood among the trees of Imladris with ancient statues standing as sentinels of an age gone by. Legolas Thranduilion presided over the burial of his own adopted son, Locien Galad, laying his body to final rest. The words uttered by the Rohan king so many years before ringing in his ears. "No parents should have to bury their child." Whispered prayers in Quenya were utter commending his soul to peace. Before them Locien lay garbed as the warriors of old, in the armor in which he fell. Cleaned off all blood, it sparkled in the noonday sun, clutched in his frozen hands lay his sword, a blade fashioned for him alone by the elven smiths. All were in sharp contrast to the soft pale features of his skin.

Legolas fell silent and one by one family and friends stepped forward and placed a single flower on his body as a symbol of goodbye then slowly he was placed in the stone tomb. As those that bore Locien's body moved away, Estel stepped forward, raised his hand and placed a sealing charm upon the final resting place. Next to him, Rodwen let out a small gasp at the ornate covering the spell created upon which the symbol of the Telcontar Line surrounded the words "Here lies Locien Galad. Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend. May he rest in peace in the arms of Eru."

'Go well, Otorno.' Estel stood for a moment before turning away and walking slowly to the Last Homely House.

Slowly each left the glade until only the elven twins Elladan and Elrohir, but they merely stayed to pay their respects to that of Gilraen, Aragorn's own mother.

… … … … … …

Estel had been searching for Rodwen for over an hour when he finally found her in the glade sitting and staring at Locien's tomb. He eyes were red and puffy and Estel knew for a fact that she had been crying.

'Are you alright, Meleth?' he asked softly.

She looked up sharply startled, but she shook her head no. 'How can you be at peace and laugh and poke fun when less than a month ago you brother was murdered?!' By the end of her question she was standing and shrieking at him.

'Oh, Meleth.' He moved to pull her into a hug but she backed away.

'I do not need to be comforted! I just need to know!'

'I don't know what you want me to tell you,' he countered.

'How, Estel?! How can you push him away and move on with your life?!'

'You think that I've moved on!' he exclaimed a sarcastic laugh escaping. 'Rodwen, I watched him die! I watched as Voldemort stabbed him through! I watched as blood stained his armor and pale lips as he tried to breathe! I tended to wounds that I knew would never be healed. I watched as the life left his eyes and the last breath leave his body. It haunts my thoughts and my dreams!' He took a breath as he eyed Rodwen's shocked face. 'And yet, I have found peace.' He turned to Locien's tomb. 'And it is all because of him.'

He felt a hand on his arm and his eyes met hers. 'Meleth?'

He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. 'Before you woke, I found a letter from Locien among my things. He told me to move on.'

Rodwen pulled away in surprise. 'What?'

'He knew, Rodwen. He knew he was going to die and he wanted to make sure that I would be alright.'

They stood in silence staring at the white stoned tomb. 'Are you alright?' Rodwen asked softly.

'No, Rodwen. I am not all right, but I will be. I will be."

… … … … … …

'Balan?' Amariel called searching through what she knew to be his quarters.

'Amariel?' he asked walking in from the study. 'Amariel, are you alright?'

She realized then that she had tears falling down her face. She whipped them away. 'I miss him,' she said simply.

He smiled sadly. 'I do, too.'

Amariel started laughing through the tears. 'I never thought I would hear you say that about Malfoy.'

He pulled her to the couch and she leaned into him. 'I don't. I say that about Locien Galad.'

She looked up and smiled. 'True enough.'

… … … … …

Vayna lay against Legolas her eyes red yet dry, having run out of tears. She felt the gentle rise and fall of her husband's chest and knew that he was asleep. She simple stared out into the night mourning for the lost of her son, as any mother would. She settled deeper into his embrace as her eyes grew heavy and she fell into sleep.

… … … … …

Night slowly fell over the land of Imladris with each of its inhabitants and guests grieving in their own ways for the lives lost.

Tomorrow they would celebrate the victory, but tonight… tonight they would grieve.


	19. True Happiness

Chapter XIX:

Chapter XIX:

The morning dawned warm and bright. Rodwen woke and looked around happily in her new room, even if it was hers for only a short time. In the months since the Weasley Family returned to the Burrow it had been painstakingly rebuilt with the help of their elven friends after it had been destroyed in a Death Eater attack. No more was it the leaning dilapidated house but a true home worthy of the friends of a Potter. It was built to the dreams of Molly and Arthur, what they always wanted with hidden touches gifted to them by the elven family. It was truly a unique home, and one that would stay in the family for generations.

Rodwen stood when her door burst open to reveal hr mother and Amariel, her maid of honor.

'Ah, you're awake!' Amariel said.

'Just barely. Why?'

'We need to get you ready,' her mother answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rodwen rolled her eyes as the two pulled her to bathroom and told her to take a shower.

… … … … …

Twenty minutes later, Rodwen left the bathroom drying her hair off with a towel to see her mother, Amariel, and the Lady Vayna hovering around what she took to be her dress. The Lady had taken to designing and making her dress. While Rodwen was able to describe what she wanted, Rodwen had no idea what it was going to look like.

The trio parted and revealed the most beautiful gown. It was a gown that deserved to be in the time that Vayna was from. The time of true lords and ladies, and knights in shining armor.

It was a simple A-line dress that flared at her hips, but parted down the center to reveal the inner skirt. The sleeves were long and bell like hiding her small hands yet there were lacings that would tie the top most parts to her arms. The outer dress was white while the inner skirt was a deep blue. The collar and hem was lined in the deep blue and accented in silver.

'Its beautiful.'

'I'm glad, but that is not all.' Vayna handed her a box and told her to open it. Inside was a silver circlet that looked thousands of years old. In the center was incrusted a white gemstone. Rodwen stared up at her soon to be adoptive mother-in-law. 'Tis my own wedding circlet. I figured that because Legolas and I have been together for over 5 thousand years it would bring you luck.' Her smile widened. 'Not that you need it.'

Rodwen smiled and laughed as her mother and best friend pulled her to the vanity and started on her hair and make up.

… … … … … … …

The gentle music permeated the hall as the wedding guests stood and watched the bride walk down the aisle with her father by her side.

Next to the alter Estel stood nervously waiting for Rodwen. Balan stood next to him fighting the laughter that threatened to burst out of him. To Estel the sight of his love took his breath away and he could hardly wait for them to be Husband and Wife.

Arthur lifted the veil, gave his daughter a kiss on the check, and let Estel take her hand. From there the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the binding of Harry James Potter to Ginerva Molly Weasley," The old wizened man began as the guests sat. Estel and Rodwen could not look from each other. "Those of you that have gathered here know the love that these two share. Yet if there is anyone that could give any reason why these to should not be wed let him speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence as no one stood. The wizard turned to Estel. "Do you Harry James take Ginerva Molly to be you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled. "I do."

The wizard smiled and turned to Rodwen. "Do you Ginerva Molly take Harry James to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Her smile only grew wider as she said, "I do."

"The rings please?" Estel turned as Balan placed the ring in his hand. "Now repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Estel slipped the ring on her hand resisting the urge to pull her forward and kissing her then.

It was only seconds later that Rodwen did the same and slipped the silver band onto his hand. The wizard then addressed the gathered people. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may kiss your bride."

Estel then drew her to him and shared their first kissed that soon turned to be an all out snogging session much to laughter and joy to the wedding guests. They parted to the wolf whistles and laughter of their strange yet loving family.

The crowd followed the young couple to the reception tent that was set up next to the wedding tent.

The newly weds slowly ate their way through the many course meal that they both knew Molly cooked with the help of Dobby and Winky, the house elves that Amariel made sure they paid for their work whether they accepted or not.

After the remnants of the meal disappeared form their plates, Estel and Rodwen stood and walked onto the dance floor to share their first dance. The gentle Celtic music rang through the hall as the couple danced telling their own love story if only by accident. The song ended and the rest of the wedding guests took to the floor.

Congratulations and thank yous were exchanged. Rodwen was nearly run down by a very excited Amariel. 'What is it?' Amariel didn't answer only extended her left hand and Rodwen squealed.

"He finally proposed!' Amariel announced.

'But I thought he was going to a long time ago?' Estel said appearing by his wife's side.

'You knew something, didn't you?' Amariel accused.

'Of course,' Rodwen countered. 'Because then we wouldn't be married if he didn't.'

Amariel stared at the two before bursting out laughing. 'That certainly sounds like Balan.'

'Yeah and you get to marry him.' Rodwen said teasingly.

'But you wouldn't have it any other way,' Balan said appearing out of thin air next to his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her. The other three stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing all over again, much to the annoyance of the one they were laughing at.

… … … … …

The bride and groom took a moment to rest, sitting and resting their feet, when their elven family converged on them.

'Congratulations, you two,' Vayna said kindly sitting next to Rodwen as her husband took the seat next to her, and the twins took the chairs next to Estel.

'Yes, yes. It was long in coming.' Elrohir said smiling.

'Thank you it means a lot,' Rodwen said smiling.

'A strange ceremony you edain have,' Legolas said after a moment of happy silence.

'Why do you say that, Ada?' Estel asked.

'You say until death do you part,' Legolas answered and continued at the pair's blank looks. 'That will certainly be a long time for you.'

Rodwen and Estel looked at each other before both saying. 'Yes it will.'

'But I wouldn't have it any other way,' Estel said drawing her into a kiss.

… … … … … …

The night waned and, while Molly was more than willing to let every one stay the night, everyone made their way out. Estel and Rodwen disappeared shortly after midnight to a place that only Legolas and the elves knew to spend their month long honeymoon. They disappeared so suddenly and without saying goodbye that many did not realize they were gone until well into the morning hours the party had gone on after they left.

All in all, everything was certainly well.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: July 16, 2008

I looked back on this chapter and decided that I truly detested the original version, so I went back and rewrote it so that it is both longer and with more scene. I really hope you like this version to those who read the one before and if you haven't I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Always,

Vàna


	20. Epilogue

Chapter XX: Epilogue

Four Years Later:

"Come on, Mrs. Potter. Push!" Rodwen looked like she wanted to kick the poor healer and Estel was starting to wonder if his hand was broken but didn't dare say so. They had been in St. Mungo's for twelve hours waiting for the arrival of their second child

Estel knew that the rest of their family was waiting outside and he could hardly wait to show them the child. It was then he started to worry about the effect the little baby was going to have on their first son, James. He almost let out a laugh at the thought. Rodwen had been worrying ever since they heard that she was pregnant and only now was it starting to affect him. They would find out soon enough anyway.

"I can see the head!" the healer announced. "Give me another big push!"

Estel bit back his own scream as Rodwen renewed her vice grip on his hand. Not even the injuries he received from Voldemort hurt that much. 'You're all right Meleth,' he whispered to her hoping to calm her. 'We're almost there.' She just glared at him.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter. Just one more big push!" She nodded and took a few deep breaths before pushing.

ERERERERERERER

Outside Friends and Family waited for the appearance of Estel and the baby. Balan and Amariel had taken charge of James if only to give Rodwen some peace of mind, not that they didn't mind taking care of their nephew.

Legolas and Vayna had traveled to London from Imladris for the birth because they hadn't seen Rodwen or the Weasley's in over six months. They often saw Estel, but he only visited when he needed advice so he never stayed long.

Legolas with his sharp eleven ears heard the strangled cry of Rodwen and smiled turning to his own wife. He didn't like what he saw. 'Meleth?' he asked softly, it seemed however that Amariel heard him and turned at the question. Vayna's eyes were clouded and she wasn't blinking. That only meant one thing.

She was having a vision.

ERERERERERERERE

She was walking through the halls of Hogwarts to what she knew as the Library. She was holding what she knew to be the Red Book, The Tale of the Ring, in her hands. She turned a corner and stopped at the sight of three men.

One she realized was an older James and she smiled at how much he looked like his namesake. The second was a mix of Estel and Rodwen but also had his elven heritage were James did not. Vayna realized that he must be the child being born at that moment.

The third however was the most troubling. He looked frighteningly familiar, yet she couldn't place him. His blond hair was long to just below his shoulders and some of it was pulled up just in the same manner as Legolas, but she knew that he wasn't her husband. She could clearly see his pointed ears and knew that he was a kinsman, but just as he turned to her and she caught a glimpse of his ice grey eyes she was jolted awake by the piercing cries of a baby.

Fin


	21. Author Notes

Authors Notes:

Authors Notes:

I was asked in a review to explain the cast of characters. But first I would like to thank everyone for your support and reviews.

Cast:

Estel Galad ………… Harry Potter

Rodwen Galad nee Weasley……… Ginny Weasley

Balanidhren "Balan" Weasley ……. Ron Weasley

Amariel …………….. Hermione Granger

Locien Galad ………. Draco Malfoy

Limdur ………… Sirius Black

Horthien ………… Remus Lupin

Neurion …………. James Potter

Indilwen …………. Lily Potter

Saerwen …………… Molly Weasley

Arbellason ………….. Arthur Weasley

Legolas Greenleaf ……… Legolas Greenleaf, Elven Prince of Mirkwood

Vayna Galad ………… Vayna Galad, (my OC) Wife of Legolas Greenleaf

Elrohir ………………. Elrohir, Twin Son of Elrond

Elladan ………………. Elladan, Twin Son of Elrond.

Kay, the last four were added just for a joke.

Also, "Meleth" is an endearment that means "love" it is also used in "meleth nin". Which is near "Mellon nin" which means "my friend". I did translate in the story "Otorno" but will say it here: it means "Bother".

I hope that clears everything up.

On another note, I really didn't want to kill off Locien, but as the story progressed I realized that I needed to have the light side loose someone and as I was going down the list Locien or Draco was the only possible candidate.

As for the funeral and the Wedding scenes as my faithful readers could tell I was very late in updating for the wedding. I had an easier time writing the funeral than the wedding. I searched for days for a reference point for the dress but I couldn't find anything that I really liked and suited the story, that's why the description might be more vague than usual.

Now I will tell you that a sequel is in the works. And while I have the first chapter written I have been having trouble naming the second son. I really want him to have a truly elvish name while not being named after anyone. All the databases haven't yielded anything yet and I would like it to have basis in the Tolkien languages. On that note I will give you two small tidbits, if only to keep you looking for the sequel.

ERERERERERERERER

James waited for the outcome of his younger brother's sorting only to be sorely disappointed.

"Uh professor? The Hat won't sort me."

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"The Hat said that it is unable to sort me."

ERERERERERERERERERER

'We may know what is going on.' The five turned to the kitchen door to see Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. Behind them someone hid. Someone blond.

ERERERERERERERERERER

I really hope you will stick around for the sequel and I really hope you enjoyed this Fic.

Always,

Vàna


End file.
